Spring Break in Miami
by shopgirl152
Summary: It's spring break and The Baljeatles are headed down to Miami for a gig. But as everyone knows, spring break can be full of surprises. So come along as Phineas and Isabella learn that no relationship is perfect; Ferb finds new romance with Gretchen; and Buford realizes that the nerd he used to bully may mean more to him than just a friend. Phinabella. Ferbetchen. Eventual Bujeet
1. It's a Shore Thing

**Song Used:** It's a Shore Thing from Luke Bryan's CD Spring Break: Here to Party.  
**Story Inspired by:** Luke Bryan's CD Spring Break: Here to Party. All songs from that CD (with the exception of one) are used in this story. Any songs on different CDs/by different artists will be noted in the chapter author notes. I'm really excited about this fic and I hope you have fun reading it!  
**A/N:** Set two years after Heart Lagged. Phin and the gang would be 21/22 here.

* * *

_Saturday_

"Alright! Miami Florida!" Phineas grinned as Ferb pulled the Mustang to a stop. "I can't believe the Baljeatles have made it this far!

"Umm, Phineas? Wouldn't this be less cool than touring Europe?" Isabella asked as she climbed out of the car.

"Well yeah, technically. But when we were in Europe, you were sick, so you weren't there with us." He came around behind the car, throwing an arm around her shoulders and kissing her on the cheek. "This is much better."

She giggled. "Oh Phineas."

Buford rolled his eyes. "Ugh." He leaned over to Ferb, whispering conspiratorially. "Think I preferred Europe. Dinnerbell was mushy then, but he wasn't _this_ mushy."

Ferb ignored the complaint, choosing instead to pop the trunk. He reached inside and pushed a button, causing a panel to slide back. A stand with instruments rose up, gleaming in the sunlight.

"Nice touch Bro." The red head smiled. "I knew tricking out the Mustang was a good idea."

"_You_ knew?"

"Well..._we_ knew."

Ferb merely smirked with satisfaction.

"Aww man! Look at this place!" Buford whistled, looking out at the beach. "Check out all the chicks!"

"It's spring break Buford," Phineas explained.

"Ya darn right it is!" He grinned. "Ah man, the things ta do around here..."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Ew." She turned to Phineas. "Do you think our rooms are ready yet? We did get here a few hours early."

The red head's eyes sparkled. "Well-"

"Ah no. You're gonna sing aren't ya?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

Buford rolled his eyes. "And here he goes."

"There's a fifty-fifty chance that the room ain't ready. Odds are, the cooler's to heavy, to tote down to the beach all by myself."

Ferb reached into the Mustang, grabbing a large cooler, making a soft grunt as he attempted to pull it out. Phineas rushed over, grabbing the other end. "Ugh. Gee Bro, what'd we put in here? It wasn't this heavy when we packed this morning, was it?" His brother shook his head.

"I may have thrown a few bottles of Crown Royal in," Buford added.

"How many is a few?" Isabella asked.

"Uh...twelve."

"No wonder." The red head grunted as him and Ferb set the cooler on the sand. He looked at Buford, pointing to him. "I'd be willing to bet by the end of the week, he'll pass out in room three nineteen, and to round up all his clothes he might need a little help."

"Hey!"

Phineas laughed, dancing down the beach.

_But it's a shore thing  
__the sun'll be shining  
__on my cold drink and I'll be lying  
__On a miller lite towel havin happy hour  
__all day long in the sand_

_We may never sleep  
__we may never leave  
__raise to much hell  
__never make bail  
__But in the morning it'll be alright  
__cuz it's a shore thing  
__we're gettin tore down tonight!_

"Dinnerbell, get back here! We need to schlep this stuff over to the hotel!"

"Oh. Right." The red head circled back, giving orders. "Ferb, you and I will lug this cooler over to the hotel. Buford, you grab whatever you didn't put in the cooler and Isabella, you can carry the food and towels."

"You got it!" Isabella grabbed the multiple bags from the backseat, pausing as she noticed something. "Umm, Phineas?"

He grunted as him and Ferb got a firmer grip on the cooler. "Yeah?"

"What about the instruments?"

"Oh! Yeah, I guess that's kinda important." He looked at his brother. "Bro?"

Ferb shot him a glare before responding. "Hands are a little full at the moment."

"Oh right."

"Where's the keys?" Buford asked. Ferb patted his pants pocket. "No way! I ain't grabbin anything from your pockets!"

"They're just keys." Isabella walked over, digging around in one of Ferb's pockets before producing a set of keys. She took a few steps towards the car, pushing the button in the trunk and waiting for the instruments to disappear from view before clicking the key fob and locking the Mustang.

"Thanks Isabella."

She smiled at the red head. "You're welcome."

"Alright, enough mushy mush! Let's find our rooms!" Buford was up the beach and out of sight before the others could respond.

* * *

_Later that afternoon..._

"So this is where we'll be playing tonight!"

"What?!"

"I said, 'this is where we'll be playing tonight!'" Phineas yelled above the din of the bar, trying to overpower the band playing onstage. "Isn't it great?!" The others looked at him in confusion and he waved the comment away.

"And that was Fly on the Wall, with their new single 'Sticky Trap!'" A man took the stage as the previous band exited and the music died down. "And now, we'll be taking a ten minute break, so sit back and chill for awhile."

"Thank goodness." Isabella removed her fingers from her ears. "That band was _loud_."

"Not as loud as we're gonna be tonight," Buford smirked. "We're gonna blow those suckers outta this place." He turned toward the red head. "Yo Dinnerbell; what are we doin here anyway?"

"We have to meet with the bar owner. He was the one nice enough to get us this gig. I'm trying to find him, but I don't-" he paused as Ferb pointed someone out across the room.

"Would that be him?"

"I would assume so. Let's go find out." Phineas led the way across the bar, the others following behind him. "Excuse me, but are you..." He dug around in his pocket, producing a crumpled up piece of paper. He smoothed it out, looking at the name. "Wayne Salmon?"

"That'd be me." The man smiled at them. "Let me guess; you're the Baljeatles right?"

"Yep! That's us," Isabella confirmed. "Phineas said you were the one who set this up for us. That was awfully nice of you."

"My pleasure. I'm always looking for new talent. Anytime I can help out a fledgling band is a good day for me." He paused. "Hey, weren't there four of you?"

"Yeah, why?" Phineas asked.

"Well, maybe it's me, but I only see three of you."

The young adults looked around, suddenly aware of the absence.

"Hey, where's Buford?"

"Wooo-hooo!"

"I would assume he's over there." Ferb pointed over to where Buford was. The drummer was standing up on the bar, doing shots with a few other guys.

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" The boys pumped their fists in the air, egging Buford on.

"Ya wanna see me shoot two?"

"Yeah!"

"Bottoms up!" He knocked back two shots at the same time, swaying slightly before rapidly recovering. "Yeah man! That Tequila is goo-ood!"

"Buford, what are you doing?!" Isabella yelled.

"I'm doin shots girlie; what's it look like I'm doin?"

"Buford come on," Phineas added. "Our show's later tonight. We kind of need you sober."

"I can play drums drunk."

Ferb rolled his eyes, slowly advancing toward the bar while moving his thumb and pointer finger in a pinching motion.

Buford froze. "Not the Vulcan nerve pinch! Anything but that!"

"Hey Buford!" Ferb stopped and turned around at the noise. A pretty blonde girl wearing a bikini emerged from the crowd, holding a drink in her hand. "Bet ya can't throw a beer at the band."

"Yeah man! Fly on the Wall sucks!" Someone else cried out.

Phineas cringed. "Tough crowd. That doesn't bode well for tonight."

"Throw a beer at the band huh?"

"BUFORD NO!" Phineas and Isabella chorused, while Ferb made a no no no gesture.

But it was to late; the moment Fly on the Wall emerged onto the stage, Buford snatched a beer bottle from someone, lobbing it at one of the band members, missing the lead singer by a foot.

"Ha! Told ya I could do it."

The lead singer of Fly on the Wall shot him a glare, motioning to the other band members. A few seconds later, a bouncer emerged from somewhere backstage.

"Alright, you're coming with me." He went to grab Buford, only for the drummer to jump just out of reach.

"Ha! You'll have to catch me fir-ack!"

The bouncer grabbed him by the shirt collar, pulling him back across the bar. "That won't be a problem." He picked the drummer up, headed toward the door. "You're outta here."

Phineas sighed, motioning for the others to follow him. "Come on; we better make sure he doesn't hurt himself-"

"To badly." Ferb smirked, winking at Isabella as she stifled a giggle. The red head shot him a glare and he shrugged.

* * *

"Alright. That's it for you." The others caught up with the bouncer just as one hand grabbed Buford's shirt collar, the other hand holding his waistband. "Get out." The bouncer roughly tossed the drummer outside, causing him to land on his head.

"Buford!" Phineas dashed outside, quickly coming to his friend's aide. "Guys, help me sit him up."

Ferb supported the drummer's left side while his brother supported the right, Isabella gently pushing him upwards from behind.

"Are you okay Buford?" she asked.

The drummer moaned. "What happened?"

"You got yourself kicked out of the bar," Phineas explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah. By a tough looking bouncer."

"Oh."

"Uh guys? Shouldn't we sit him up all the way?" Isabella grunted. "He's kind of heavy."

"Hey! I ain't heavy! I'm just big boned!"

"Good idea." The red head went to sit his friend all the way up, only to pause.

"Phineas, whatcha doin?"

He pointed over toward the beach. "Hey Ferb, isn't that Vanessa?"

Ferb looked over his shoulder, dropping Buford back to the ground in surprise.

"Ow!"

The bassist ignored the drummer, staring wide-eyed as a yellow F-150 truck pulled up alongside them. The passenger window rolled down and Vanessa stared out at them, looking over a pair of dark sunglasses. "Ferb."

"Vanessa." Ferb crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Should we say something?" Isabella asked, going to Buford's right side and helping him back up.

"Nah," Phineas answered. "Ferb can handle himself."

The door to the truck opened and Vanessa stepped out, wearing a black swimsuit. The others watched wordlessly as a young man about Vanessa's age came around to stand next to her. She yawned. "Ferb, Monty. Monty, Ferb."

Monty glared at the young adults. "Not worth it." He wrapped an arm around Vanessa's shoulders, leading her away. "Come on. I got us a nice hotel right off the beach."

She gave him a bored stare. "Whatever." The two hopped into the truck and drove off.

"Wow. I can't believe you used to date her," Phineas said.

"Wasn't she a little old for you?" Isabella asked.

Ferb shrugged. "The heart wants what the heart wants. Or rather, wanted." He looked at his brother and smirked. "I guess down here well that's the way things go-"

"But I'll be fine cause all I know-"

"Enough with the singin!" Buford griped.

"He does have a point," Isabella added. "Maybe you should save your voices for the show."

"Yeeaahh..." the red head checked his watch. "We better get moving; the show starts in two hours and we still have to unload the instruments and set up." He looked at the drummer. "Buford, can you stand up?"

Buford hopped to his feet. "Yep! No bouncer's gonna get me down."

"Great!" Phineas motioned for his friends to follow him. "Come on; let's go unload the instruments."

* * *

_That night..._

The din of the bar was deafening. All around them, college students partied, cheered, took shots and danced around. Phineas grinned at the excitement, watching as Ferb rocked out on a guitar solo. He put the microphone to his lips and him and Isabella walked to the front of the stage, singing.

_It's a shore thing  
__the sun'll be shinin  
__on my cold drink and all I'll be wearing  
__is a Miller Lite towel holdin happy hour  
__all day long in the sand..._

Phineas motioned to Isabella and the two walked down the steps to the main floor of the bar, high fiving and shaking hands with the people they passed.

_We may never sleep  
__we may never leave  
__raise to much hell  
__never make bail  
__but in the morning it'll be alright  
__cause it's a shore thing, we're getting tore down tonight_

The red head grinned as him and Isabella exchanged a look, the two running back to the stage.

_Yeah it's a shore thing  
__We'll never remember tonight!_

Ferb and Buford finished the song to thunderous applause and cheers, as people rattled their glasses and pounded on the bar.

"Alright, sing it if you know it!" Phineas held the microphone out towards the crowd, a grin spreading across his face as the audience sang the chorus back to him.

_We may never sleep  
__we may never leave  
__raise to much hell  
__never make bail  
__but in the morning it'll be alright  
__cause it's a shore thing  
__we're getting tore down tonight!_

"Thank you Miami! Remember to keep partying and have a great night!" The red head put the microphone back in the stand and headed backstage, soon followed by Ferb, Isabella and Buford.

"Phineas, that was great!" Isabella hugged him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Thanks Izzy."

"So now whaddya we do?" Buford asked.

"Well, we're here for a week. Might as well make the most of it," Phineas reasoned.

"Woo hoo!" The drummer pumped a fist in the air. "Suntan city here we come!"


	2. Suntan City

**Song Used:** Suntan City from Luke Bryan's Spring Break: Here to Party CD

* * *

_Sunday_

"Looks like it's that time of year again." Phineas bounced out of bed, pulling on a pair of swim trunks as he looked out of the hotel room window, Isabella sleepily walking up behind him.

She put her arms around his waist, kissing him on the temple. "What time of year is that?"

He took a breath, slowly letting it out. "Summer. Don't you smell it Izzy? The warm weather, the suntan lotion, the sea?" He looked down, a cheeky grin on his face. "The bikini covered girls..."

She lightly smacked him on the shoulder. "Phineas Flynn!"

The red head laughed, turning around in her arms and kissing her on the lips. "Just kidding Izzy. You're the only girl I wanna see in a bikini. Those other ones do nothing for me." He paused. "Although..." He turned around, staring at one of the beds. "Hey Buford." The drummer mumbled in his sleep and Phineas smirked. "Girls in bikinis."

The drummer was out of bed in an instant. "Girls in bikinis? Where?"

"Ugh." Isabella rolled her eyes, glaring at him. "You're a pig."

"Hey, I am what I am. I make no apologies. Now where's the girls?" Phineas pointed out the window as Buford made his way over, looking down. "Ohhh yeah. This is perfect." He smirked. "Who wants to go to the beach?"

"That's a great idea. Our next gig isn't until tonight; we have all day. We could be down there in about an hour probably." Phineas turned around, noticing something. "Hey, anyone know where Ferb is?"

"Ummm...I don't know," Isabella admitted. "His clothes are gone."

"Hmm..."

The teens paused at a noise and the red head's ears perked up, listening. Cautiously, he tiptoed towards the bathroom. "Oh. He's in the shower." He smiled. "I forgot Ferb's an early riser."

"Is that...?" Isabella started.

"Yep. Ferb loves singing opera."

"Sounds like Vivaldi." The other two stared at Buford. "What?" He smirked. "I'm a pig, but I'm a sensitive pig."

Isabella rolled her eyes as Ferb emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel, cell phone pressed to an ear.

"What's up Bro?"

The bassist shushed his brother, listening. "Yes. The set up. We shall be there in a moment." He paused. "Good day."

"Who was that?"

Ferb bent over, smacking water out of his ear. "Wayne. He would like to have a word with us about tonight's show."

"Sure! When does he want to meet?"

"In an hour."

"Aww." The red head's face fell. "Buford, Izzy and I were planning on going to the beach in an hour. Are you sure he can't reschedule?" Ferb shook his head.

"The price of fame."

"Aww man. I was lookin forward ta checkin out girls," Buford whined.

"Well...do we all have to meet with Wayne or-" Ferb pointed to himself and Phineas. "Just us?" His brother nodded. "Well..." Phineas turned to the others. "The meeting shouldn't take long; maybe you guys can go and save a spot. There's no point in all of us missing the beach."

"Sure," Isabella agreed.

"Woo-hoo!" Buford threw his arms in the air. "Bikini clad babes!"

The red head chuckled as he reached into his suitcase, grabbing an outfit before disappearing into the bathroom. He emerged seconds later wearing a white t-shirt and jeans.

Isabella grinned. "I like that look."

"Really?" Phineas smirked. "Picked it out myself."

"I noticed."

Buford made a gagging motion, causing Ferb to snicker behind a hand before grabbing his clothes and heading into the bathroom.

"You know, if you two had girlfriends, you might understand," said Isabella.

"Don't want one," Buford retorted.

"I dunno, I think it's pretty great." Phineas wrapped an arm around Isabella's waist, pulling her to him.

"Oh please." Ferb emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed in jeans and a beige button up collared shirt.

"Wow Bro. That was fast."

Ferb shrugged before grabbing his car keys from a nearby table. "Meet you downstairs." He grabbed a hotel room key and stuck it in his back pocket before heading out the door.

The red head sighed, removing his arm from Isabella's waist and giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Well, guess we need to get going." He walked over to the night table and grabbed another hotel room key. "We'll meet up with you later." He went to turn and walk away, only to back up, whispering in Isabella's ear. "Keep an eye on Buford. We don't want him to get to crazy at the beach."

"Right."

Phineas smiled and gave his girlfriend another peck before heading out the door, calling over his shoulder. "See you guys later."

"See ya Dinnerbell." As soon as Phineas was gone, the drummer turned to Isabella. He smirked. "Hey Girlie, wanna pretend to be my girlfriend while we're at the beach?"

Isabella crossed her arms and glared at him. "No."

* * *

"Aw come on!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"Ugh!" Isabella walked down the beach, dropping chairs, towels and a small cooler on the sand. She readjusted the bag slung over her shoulder before turning around and glaring at the drummer. "Buford, for the last time, I am not going to pretend to be your girlfriend just so you can hit on girls. What purpose does that serve anyway?"

"It serves the purpose of letting the other girls know that Buford is here." He flexed an arm muscle. "Girls always want what they can't have."

"Not this girl."

"That's cuz you have Phineas."

She smirked. "Even if I didn't have Phineas, I wouldn't date you."

"Aww. Why not?"

"You're not my type." Isabella turned her attention back to the beach.

"Whaddya doin?"

"Trying to scout out a spot. The beach is really crowded." Isabella looked around, shielding her eyes from the sun. "I think I see one."

"One what?"

"A spot to sit." She turned around, raising an eyebrow at the man in front of her. "Um Buford? What's that?"

He looked down at the bottle in his hand. "What? It's Crown Royal. Add a little Coca-Cola to it and it'll be a good time."

"It's eleven in the morning."

"So?"

Isabella rolled her eyes as she picked up the chairs and towels. "Nevermind. Just grab the cooler and follow me."

"Fine. Be that way." Isabella looked over her shoulder, shooting him a glare. "Heh. Sorry." Buford grumbled as he picked up the cooler, stuffing the Crown Royal into it before following his friend down the beach.

Isabella reached an empty spot on the sand and set down the bags, unfolding a chair before laying a towel over it. "There. Perfect." She smiled. "Close enough to the water, but far enough way that we should be able to avoid the tide coming in."

"Nice view too." The drummer craned his head towards a blonde haired girl walking down the beach. He turned back to his friend and smirked. "Soo...fake girlfriend?"

"NO."

* * *

_Hey there Cutie  
__with the Kentucky coozie  
__have you ever hung with a Georgia boy?  
__Why don't you and your friends  
__ease on over here  
__and chug a beer with Miss Illinois?_

Isabella rolled her eyes at the song lyrics pouring out of a nearby radio as she emerged from the water. She glanced around the beach, wringing out her hair before making her way back to her seat. Only to stop short at the sight of Buford sitting under one of the umbrellas, surrounded by three college girls. She sighed. "So much for keeping him out of trouble."

"So then I said 'hey nerd! Come over here and take your wedgie like a man!'"

"Hey Buford." Isabella nonchalantly walked up, looking at the group. "Who're your friends?"

The drummer smirked. "Girlie, meet Veronica, April and May."

She raised a brow. "April and May?"

The girls in question looked at her, slinging their arms around each other's shoulders. They grinned. "We're twins!"

"Oh. I..." Isabella looked between the pair. "Sorry, but I don't see any similarities between the two of you."

"We're like, fraternal twins," April answered. "We don't look alike. At all. But we do-"

"Finish each other's sentences," May chimed in. "We're super close. We do everything together."

"That's...nice," Isabella replied. "It's great you're so close." She sat down on the blanket next to Buford. "Soo...what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, Buford was just telling us what it's like living in Georgia." Veronica pointed to the drummer, a half drank beer in her hand.

Isabella snorted. "Georgia? Buford doesn't live in-"

"Town!" The drummer laughed nervously. "I don't live in town."

"Well _duh_. You live in Georgia." Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Buford, what are you doing?!" Isabella hissed. "You're not from Georgia!"

He leaned over, whispering conspiratorially. "They don't know that. Besides, if ya ain't helpin me, I gotta make stuff up."

"But-"

"Is it true you used to be Miss. Illinois?"

"What?" Isabella turned to May. "No, I'm not-"

"Sure ya are Girlie. Remember? Ya were a pageant queen, but got bored, so ya joined The Baljeatles with Phineas, Ferb and me."

"But Buford, that's not-" the drummer looked at her and she sighed. "Fine." She looked at May. "Yes, I was a pageant queen."

April's eyes widened. "Like, oh my god." She crawled across the blankets, coming to sit next to Isabella. "That's amazing. Tell me _everything_."

"Well…there's not much…to…tell…" Isabella trailed off. She glanced sideways at Buford and he gave her a subtle thumbs up. She smirked. "Yes, being a pageant queen was really difficult at times, but it had its moments of glory. I remember this one time—"

"Yeah yeah. Great." Buford leapt to his feet, headed to the cooler. "You two get acquainted; Buford'll be over here pourin drinks." The drummer went to reach for the cooler lid, only to pause at the sound of his cell phone ringing. He checked the caller ID, grinning as he answered. "Yo Jeet! How's the borin college life?"

An exasperated sigh came over the other end. "It is not boring Buford; it is fun. I am learning lots of new things. String theory, the higher viscosity of water-"

"Sounds borin ta me."

"Yes, well, not everyone can skip college to be in a band."

"Ya know, ya coulda come with us. It's called The Baljeatles for a reason."

"I valued a higher education."

"Uh boy." Buford rolled his eyes as he took a bottle of Crown Royal and a Cocca-Cola from the cooler, sitting down in a nearby beach chair. "So, what's college like anyway? A buncha borin studyin?"

"Not really. I mean, that is part of it, but there are lots of other things to do."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well…" Baljeet paused a moment. "There are fraternities and sororities; campus parties; midnight runs to local fast food places; dorm competitions—"

"What's a dorm?"

"Must you constantly interrupt me?!"

The drummer smirked as he took a sip of Crown Royal. "Sorry. Ya know, for it bein Spring Break and all, you're kinda tense." Silence came over the line. "Baljeet?"

The college student sighed. "I am sorry Buford. It may be Spring Break for you, but it is not for me. I have an exam to study for."

"When's the exam?"

"Thursday."

"Dude, ya gotta chill. Come down to Miami and hang with us for a few days. Clear your head. Lighten up for a change; that studyin will be there when ya get back."

"That is what I am afraid of."

"Hey Buford!" The drummer's head snapped up, turning to find Veronica waving at him from one of the blankets. "You've been gone to long! Come over here and tell us more about Georgia!"

"Georgia?" Baljeet's voice came over the other end of the phone. "You are not from Georgia."

"Long story." Buford got out of the beach chair, stretching as he made his way back over to the girls. "Listen. Miami. You. Vacation."

"But Buford—"

"No excuses!" Buford hit the End button on the phone, plopping on the blanket next to Veronica. "So, let me tell ya about the time I shot the biggest deer in Buck County…"

* * *

Baljeet frowned at the phone in his hand, looking up at the sound of a knock on his door.

"Hey Baljeet." Gretchen walked into the room, her arms full of textbooks. "Wanna go to the library and study for that exam? The molecular and sub particles of water are a lot to memorize."

"Yes…" The teen stared out the window.

"Baljeet?"

He turned around, a rare smirk quirking his lips. "Gretchen, have you ever been to Miami?"

* * *

Isabella settled into her beach chair, thankful for the quiet. Buford, April, May and Veronica had gone off to play beach volleyball and she was finally alone with her book. She went to open a page, only to pause as a thought hit her.

She set the book next to her, quickly digging inside her beach bag and pulling out her cell phone. She frowned as she unlocked the screen. "Wow; that meeting with Wayne must be running long. Phineas hasn't text me." She swiped upwards on the phone, scrolling through the other texts. "Ferb hasn't either." She swiped back to the main screen. "And it's already four in the afternoon." She frowned again. "Maybe I should call them…"

"Hi Isabella."

Her head jerked up and a grin lit up her face. "Phineas!" She jumped up and hugged him as Ferb walked up behind his brother. "What took you guys so long?"

"We…" Ferb glanced at the red head, seeming to study him before turning back to Isabella. "Had a bit of a run in with someone."

"Who?"

"Missy."

A look of surprise passed Isabella's face and she stepped back, cradling her boyfriend's face in her hands. "You saw Missy?" Phineas nodded wordlessly. "Are you okay?" He shook his head. "Phin…" she went to rub his cheek, only for him to pull away.

Phineas looked at his brother. "I just wanna go back to the hotel room right now." He turned and walked away without another word.

"Yo Ferb! What took you and Dinnerbell so long?" Buford walked up to them, looking around. "Where's Phineas?"

"He went back to the hotel room." Isabella noticed something. "What happened to April, May and Veronica?"

"They're goin back to their room. I told them we'd meet up later. Seriously, where's Dinnerbell?"

"He ran into Missy," Ferb stated simply.

"Missy?" The drummer groaned. "Aw man; ya mean that broad he dated sophomore year of high school? The one that used him?"

Ferb nodded.

"Aw man. What a buzzkill."

"You think he'll be alright?" Isabella asked.

The bassist looked in the direction his brother had gone. "I hope so."


	3. Buzzkill

**Song Used: **Buzzkill by Luke Bryan

* * *

Phineas lay in the dark hotel room, listening to the sounds of the beach outside the drawn curtains. He sighed and rolled over. "Why did she have to show up here? Of all the places she could have possibly chosen for Spring Break, she chose Miami."

He sighed again and sat up, pulling his knees to his chest. "It's not like I wanted to see her again. We broke up end of sophomore year. I'm with Isabella now." He smiled slightly. "So why does seeing her still hurt so much?" He rubbed his arms and looked around the room. He turned on the bedside lamp and grabbed his guitar from the floor, placing it on his lap and strumming a tune.

"You're like a screen flashing insufficient funds, cops knocking when the party's just begun. You're a big rain cloud parked over my boat. You're a cell phone splash in my coffee cup, a fumble on the one when my team was going up. You're like brakes on my brain and all I know…"

* * *

"Do you think it's safe to go get him?" Isabella asked as her, Buford and Ferb stepped out of the elevator. "Maybe we should just leave him here; I can always sing main vocals—"

"No," Ferb answered. "I know he's hurt, but you know as well as I do that him sulking won't help matters."

"Man, I hate it when Dinnerbell sulks. We always hafta come and get him," Buford grumbled.

"Look at it this way; at least he doesn't sulk very often." Isabella stopped outside their room. She pressed an ear to the door, motioning to the others. "Listen."

Ferb and Buford cautiously walked over, pressing their ears to the door. Buford groaned again.

"Aw man. This ain't good."

* * *

"I used to do everything I could to do nice things, no matter what I did or didn't do, it didn't change—" Phineas looked up as the door opened and Ferb stepped in, followed by Isabella and Buford.

"Phin?" Ferb looked at him with concern.

He gave his brother a sad look before turning his attention back to the guitar on his lap. "Everybody knows, you ended us. So why you showing up here on my side of the tra—"

Ferb gently laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We have a show to do. We play in half an hour and need to get ready."

The red head merely nodded, slowly climbing off the bed and squeezing past the others as he exited the room, guitar in hand.

"Wow. He didn't even speak." Isabella watched her boyfriend walk down the hall toward the elevators. "When that happens, you know something's wrong. Maybe we can cheer him up."

"Yes, but later." Ferb motioned to the others to follow him. "After all, the show must go on."

"Even when Dinnerbell's bein a jerk and mopin around?" Buford asked.

"Phineas is not a jerk!" The men stared at the sudden outburst and Isabella glared at the drummer. "He is _not_ a jerk; we all know that. Everyone gets hurt." She got right in Buford's face. "Not that you care."

"Hey, I care about Dinnerbell as much as you do. I just ain't buyin into his mopin is all. He's gotta get over it."

Isabella went to slug him, only for Ferb to hold her back. "We all care about Phineas." He turned her around so she was facing him. "We just have different ways of showing it." He smirked and pointed to Buford. "Exhibit A."

"Hey!"

"Fine." She squirmed out of Ferb's grip, punching the elevator button. "I don't care what either of you say; after tonight's show, we're helping him." She glared at them. "Understood?"

The band members spoke in unison. "Yes Ma'm."

"Good."

* * *

Phineas sat on a barstool onstage, watching Missy flirt with every guy in the bar as Ferb played the instrumental break. He took a deep breath as the break ended.

_As if it didn't hurt enough  
__now I gotta see you flirt  
__nailed to this stool  
__watching you work  
__Don't you give a damn about how I feel  
__you little brown-haired, blue eyed, beautiful…_

"Buzzkill." He watched as Missy walked up to a guy at the bar, running a hand down the guy's arm. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're such a buzzkill." He put his head down, closing his eyes as he sang.

_Yeah, you're a buzzkill  
__Everytime you come around  
__Those beers might as well have been poured out  
__Why are you still showin up bringing me down?_

_Why do I keep letting you get to me  
__And mess up what this night was gonna be  
__You walk right by, crashing my high  
__Like I know you will  
__You little buzzkill  
__You little buzzkill_

As the last notes of the song died away, the red head slowly got up and walked offstage, exiting through the door that led outside.

Ferb turned to Isabella. "So what's the pla—" He paused when he realized she wasn't there. He turned to Buford. "Where's Isabella?"

"How the heck would I know?" Buford glanced around the bar, his eyes widening. "Uh-oh. Looks like Girlie's takin matters into her own hands."

Ferb raised an eyebrow, following the drummer's gaze to where it was fixated across the bar. He started, quickly jumping offstage, Buford behind him as they made their way through the crowd.

* * *

"And another thing." Isabella stood directly in front of Missy, hands on her hips. "Phineas is a good guy." She paused. "No, scratch that. Phineas is a _great_ guy and if you think you can just walk in here and mess with his head after what you did to him, you have another thing coming."

"Oh please." Missy rolled her eyes. "I didn't come in here to mess with your boyfriend. I came in here because my girls and I came here for Spring Break and we wanted a cold one."

"Oh yeah? Then why did you have a run in with Phineas and Ferb earlier?"

"It was completely accidental; we were on our way to check out the bar and happened to run into them when they were leaving."

"Interesting. Soo…where _are_ your girls?"

Missy faltered. "Umm…"

"Tell the truth Missy; why are you _really_ here?"

"Look, it's Spring Break. Who isn't here?" Missy placed her hands on her hips, attempting to out glare Isabella. "And by the way, my girls _are_ here; they're just back at the hotel. They're—"

"Yo Isabella!" Buford walked up to the rhythm guitarist, flanking her on the left side as Ferb flanked her on the right. "Is there a problem here?"

"No, no problem."

Missy stared at the trio. "Who are they?"

"Oh these?" Isabella smirked. "These are my boys. Mess with either of them or Phineas and you're messing with me."

"Oh yeah. I'm really scared."

"Ya should be. She's taken me out a few times." Buford smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Though I'd be happy to do her a favor…" he began to walk toward Missy, only for Isabella to stop him.

"That won't be necessary Buford." Isabella calmly walked toward Missy until she was close to the girl's face. She waited a few minutes, then slapped the other girl hard across the cheek. "That's for Phineas. And this?" She kicked Missy in the leg. "That's for all the other guys' whose lives you're about to ruin."

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it." Missy winced in pain. "I was just—"

"_Get out_." Isabella snarled, causing the other girl to bolt out the door. "Hmph." She flipped a strand of hair over her shoulder and walked back to her band mates. "Shall we?" She linked her arms with Buford and Ferb's and the three headed back toward the stage.

Buford smirked. "Nice goin Bella."

"All in a night's work boys." She paused as Ferb and Buford unhooked their arms from hers, heading back onstage to clean up their stuff. She sighed, looking in the direction Phineas had gone before climbing onstage. "Guys, we have to do something about Phineas."

Ferb nodded in agreement.

Buford walked over, gently setting his drumsticks inside their case and snapping the lid shut. "He probably doesn't wanna do anything."

"Well, no, but we should at least try."

"Well, good luck with that. I'm gonna go meet Veronica, May and April at the club downtown."

"You're not helping us?" Isabella gawked at him. "But Buford, you promised along with Ferb—"

"Like I said before; Dinnerbell's just gonna mope around until he brings himself outta it. I got better things to do." He looked between the band members before hopping offstage. "Later."

"Ooo…Buford." Isabella went to run after the drummer, only to have Ferb hold her back.

"Let him alone. We have better things to do."

"Right." She pounded a fist into the palm of her other hand. "But…how are we going to cheer him up?"

Ferb held up a finger. "I think I may have an idea." He whispered into Isabella's ear and she grinned.

"Great idea! Let's do it!"


	4. A Little Bit Later On

**A/N: **And I'm back! Yeesh; between my wireless router dying on me and a very busy weekend, I've only now just got my internet back up and running. So yay! Sorry about that guys; you know how life goes. Anyway, this is a bit of a filler chapter, but don't worry; things will start to pick up in chapter 5, which I plan on posting sometime tomorrow, so stay tuned!  
**Song used:** Little Bit Later On by Luke Bryan.

* * *

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin?" Isabella bounded out the back door of the bar, coming to a stop in front of him.

He merely looked at her before sighing, turning his attention back to the ground.

"I bet I know what'll cheer you up." He looked at her again and Isabella grinned. "Drop it Ferb!"

Ferb emerged from somewhere around the side of the bar. He looked at his brother and smiled, beat boxing a tune, stopping after a moment. "I say hey Man, whatcha doin later on?" He lightly tapped his brother on the shoulder. "Come on Phin; you know the rest."

Phineas simply looked at him.

Isabella took the next verse. "Oh man, I'm just hanging out, later on."

Ferb started dancing. "I'll swing by and getcha, and you'll be there and I betcha, we can find a little something to do a little later on." He pointed to Isabella. "Hey Iz, what's Buford and them doin later on?"

"Aw man, he's gotta check on his Mama and them later on. So it looks like you and me, so let's ride around and see, if we can find a little bit of trouble later on. Come on!" She and Ferb started dancing around, singing in unison.

_When the stars come out  
__and the sun's long gone  
__We're gonna drink up a lotta beer a little later on_

The edges of the red head's mouth started to turn up.

"It's working!" Isabella whispered. "Keep going!"

_Gonna find a good spot  
__crank up a few songs  
__gonna get on outta here a little later on_

_You know out in Miami  
__Don't make no plans  
__Throw it out there, see where it lands  
__Rock it out all night and roll back home  
__A little bit later on._

Ferb started beat boxing again, him and Isabella dancing in front of the red head. The bassist did a goofy dance step, pointing over his head at Isabella. "Hey girl, whatcha doin later on?"

"Why, I'm getting off work later on."

"Call a couple your friends, cause me and my buddy Phin—" he pointed to his brother and the red head smirked. "We're gonna be back by to getcha little later on." Him and Isabella started dancing crazy again.

_When the stars come out  
__and the sun's long gone  
__We're gonna drink up a lotta beer a little later on_

_Gonna find a good spot  
__crank up a few songs  
__we're gonna get on outta here a little later on_

_You know out in Miami  
__Don't make no plans_

Ferb danced over to Phineas, taking the red head's hand and placing it inside Isabella's. "Grab a pretty girl, take her by the hand…"

Phineas looked up, staring at Isabella as Ferb grabbed his other hand. "Rock it out all night and roll back home…."

Ferb and Isabella pulled the red head to his feet. "A little bit later on."

"Feeling better Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"Kinda. I'm still sad though. I mean, I dated Missy for a year and—"

"It's in the past," Ferb interrupted. He took the red head's hand and placed it inside Isabella's. "And you have someone much better now."

He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, you're right." He turned back to Ferb. "I don't really feel better though." He paused. "At least, not right now."

"I think we can change that." Isabella continued to hold his hand as Ferb came up from behind, placing his hands over his brother's eyes.

"Uh guys? What are you doing?"

"Just trust us," Isabella said. She began to lead Phineas toward the parking lot, the three walking slowly.

Ferb started singing again. "Meet up with you a little bit, little bit, little bit later on."

Isabella joined in, steering her boyfriend past a rock. "Come on now, a little bit, little bit, little bit later on."

"We're gonna break it on down 'til the break of dawn."

"A little bit, little bit, little bit later on."

Ferb smirked as the three of them came to a stop. "Remember when we talked about renting a jeep to cruise around in down here?"

"Well yeah, " Phineas answered. "We talked about it, but I don't think we ever talked about seriously doing it."

"Well…"

_When the stars come out  
__And the sun's long gone…_

Ferb slowly removed his hands from his brother's eyes and Phineas gasped. "Oh my gosh! You rented a jeep!" He turned to his brother and girlfriend. "But how did you-why did you-I thought we didn't have any money—"

"Well, some things have exceptions." His brother smirked, tossing him the keys. "Have fun."

"Alright!" The red head pumped a fist in the air before running to the jeep and practically catapulting himself inside. He poked his head out the window. "Come on guys!"

"And he's back." Isabella grinned, high fiving Ferb before the two of them ran over to the jeep, hopping inside as Phineas started the engine.

* * *

_We're gonna drink up a lotta beer a little later on  
__Gonna do it up right  
__All night long  
__Gonna worry about tomorrow little later on_

Phineas stood onstage inside a little dive bar in downtown Miami. He grinned as he watched the lyrics to the song he was singing scroll past the screen, Isabella backing him up on tambourine with Ferb playing the banjo.

"You know out in Miami don't make no plans, find a little bar with a cover band, rock it out all night and roll back home, a little bit later on, a little bit later on."

Ferb picked several notes on the banjo and the red head danced backwards toward his friends, the three singing together.

_Lay a little rubber down on some asphalt  
__Fifty yard line better not get our butts caught  
__A little bit later on_

_Find a little spot right down by the creek bank  
__Really don't care what your Mom and Daddy might think  
__A little bit later on_

"A little bit later on." As the song faded out, Ferb and Isabella set down their instruments and came to stand next to him. The red head threw his arms around them and grinned. "Thanks guys." He kissed Isabella on the cheek, then turned to Ferb, stopping once he realized what he was doing.

Ferb merely smirked. "No kisses for me thanks."

Phineas returned the smirk, placing a hand on the side of his brother's face and playfully shoving him. "Come on guys; let's head back to the hotel."


	5. A Slight Detour

**A/N: **Okay, so I'm a day late on posting this. Sorry about that; enjoy readers!

* * *

"Yo Dinnerbell, ya done mopin?" Buford walked up to the three of them as they entered the hotel lobby.

"Yeah. I'm done moping. Thanks Buford." Phineas smirked. "Not that you had anything to do with it."

The drummer shrugged. "Did ya expect me to?"

"No, no I didn't."

He stuck a hand out. "No hard feelins?"

The red head held back an eye roll, taking the offered hand. "No hard feelings."

"Good. Cause while you guys were out, I was busy."

"Ew." Isabella winced. "Buford, we really don't want to hear what you were doing with April, May and Veronica."

"What? No!" His eyes widened. "Nah girlie, ya got it all wrong. While you three were gone, I found somethin."

"What'd you find?" Phineas asked.

Buford smirked and stepped aside, revealing someone standing behind him.

"Baljeet!" The red head ran to his friend, wrapping him in a bear hug. "Hey buddy, what're you doing here?"

"Well, at Buford's insistence, I decided to come down and 'hang out' for a while." He smiled. "I was stressing over an exam I have on Thursday."

"Well I'm glad you took his advice. Is that the only reason you came here?"

"Mostly." He turned to Ferb and Isabella. "And to see the rest of you of course. Actually, Isabella, I brought someone with me I thought you would like to see."

"Really? Who?"

Baljeet smiled, motioning to someone out of sight. "Well…" Gretchen emerged from down the hall and Isabella grinned.

"GRETCHEN!"

"ISABELLA!"

The two ran to each other, talking a mile a minute.

"How are you?!"

"I'm great! How are you?!"

"Great! How's touring?"

"Oh my gosh Gretch; it's so much fun! What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you and the others. I go to the same college as Baljeet. We live in the same dorm. We're study buddies."

"That's so cool!"

"Ugh. Girls." Buford groaned. "Seriously, how do they talk that fast?"

"I do not know." Baljeet rolled his eyes. "I am so glad I am gay."

"Speakin a gay," Buford poked the smaller man in the stomach. "Ya found a boyfriend yet?"

"I have no time for relationships."

"You kill me."

Phineas grinned, unplugging his ears now the girls shrieking had died down. "Well, this is a nice surprise isn't it Bro? It's been a while since we've seen Baljeet and Gretchen." He looked at his brother, doing a double take. "Bro?" He waved a hand in front of his brother's face. "Ferb? You in there?" He paused. "Uh oh." He turned to the guys, pointing at his brother. "I think Ferb's gone comatose."

Baljeet chuckled. "Or he is still crushing on Gretchen after all these years."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." The red head gave his brother a hard nudge, causing Ferb to snap out of his trance. "Still crushing on Gretchen Bro?"

Ferb blushed. "Certainly not." The others snickered and the bassist walked off in a huff.

"My work here is done." Buford smirked, slinging an arm around Baljeet's shoulders and leading the boy to his hotel room. "Startin tomorrow, I'm helpin ya find a boyfriend."

"Oh, really, that is not necessary—"

"A bu-bu. It's been decided."

Baljeet sighed. "Tomorrow is going to be a very long day."

* * *

_Monday_

"Alright, here ya go." Buford leaned over the card table he had set up just off the beach, unfurling a sign with a flourish. "Ta-da!"

"Really Buford?" Baljeet frowned as he read the sign. "Boyfriend tryouts. Please explain to me how this is going to help."

"What? Ya wanna find a guy, this is the perfect way ta do it."

"By advertising to the whole beach that I am single?"

"Basically."

"Ugh."

"Aw come on Jeet. Have I ever steered ya wrong?"

"Several times."

"Yeesh." Buford rolled his eyes as he sat down on the opposite side of the table. "You're gonna be a tough sell, ya know that?"

"You mean because I have standards?"

"Nah. Cuz you're picky."

"Buford! I cannot—"

"Boyfriend tryouts? Where do I sign up?" A young man with a face full of pimples and big, round coke bottle glasses walked up. He wheezed into an inhaler.

Baljeet looked him up and down. "No good. You are to high maintenance." He waved the boy off. "Be gone."

"Aww…" The boy hung his head, sadly walking off.

Buford smirked. "See? Told ya you were picky."

"If you insist on doing this, I will be the one screening the candidates thank you very much." Baljeet roughly pushed the larger man off the chair, flipping through some of Buford's notes. "This clearly will not do."

"See? Now we're gettin somewhere."

* * *

"I'm telling you Bro; all you have to do is walk up to Gretchen and ask her out." Phineas paused to kick at a rock lying on the sand. "You act like it's hard."

"That's because it is."

"It's not hard. Just look at me and Izzy."

Ferb stopped walking. He turned to his brother, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at him. "If I recall, I believe Isabella asked _you_ out."

"She did. What does that have to do with anything?"

The bassist opened his mouth to say something, only to close it. He shook his head and continued to walk down the beach, Phineas falling in step next to him.

"What if I help you?" Ferb looked at him. "You and Izzy helped me last night; it's only fair I return the favor. Besides, you're my brother; we have each other's backs right?" He nodded. "So you'll let me help?" Another nod. "Great!" Phineas put a fist out. "Come on Bro. You know you want to."

Ferb rolled his eyes, but gave the red head a fist bump anyway, the two making exploding knuckles. He eyed his brother. "What's the plan?"

"I have no idea."

He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "The genius doesn't have a plan?"

"I never said I was a genius Bro." Phineas paused, chin in his hand in thought. "Let's see…we could…no, that won't work. Or we could—no, scratch that. Umm…" He snapped his fingers. "I got it! We have another show tonight, so all we have to do is invite Gretchen, and Baljeet of course, to come tonight and see the show. Since the beach is busy, they'll have to get there early. You casually walk over to Gretchen before the show and ask to buy her a drink."

"After that?"

The red head smirked. "I'll leave that up to you."

"Fair enough."

* * *

"So what's it like dating Phineas?" Gretchen sat on the bed in the Baljeatles hotel room, watching as Isabella sat on the floor, painting her toenails.

"It's great! It's really fun having him as a boyfriend; he's sweet, kind and likes to kiss me a lot." Isabella grinned as she finished painting her right foot. "What do you think? Good color?"

"Definitely. I like the red."

"Soo…why the sudden interest in me dating Phineas? We've been dating for two years now. We were dating for four months before him and the guys left for Europe."

"You mean the tour you were supposed to go on when you were sick?"

"Yep. That's the one." Gretchen sighed and Isabella looked up at her friend. "Seriously Gretch, what's up?"

"It's just…you have Phineas and I have…nobody. I thought there would be intelligent guys at my school, but the only one on my level is Baljeet. And he's gay."

"Yeah, that _is_ a problem."

"Not that I mind; he's a great study buddy and friend, but…"

"You want a straight guy."

"Yes."

"Hmm…" Isabella paused in thought. "What about Ferb? He's not dating anyone."

"F-Ferb?" A light blush appeared on the woman's face.

"Gretch?" She smirked. "Gretchen, do you like Ferb?"

"Uh…um…well, I—" she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Isabella sing-songed. She smiled as Phineas and Ferb walked in. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Not to much." Phineas bent down, giving Isabella a quick peck on the lips. "Ferb and I thought we'd come in here and see what you girls were up to." He looked at the bottle of nail polish on the floor. "Which apparently isn't much."

"We're having girl talk."

"Cool."

"Hey Ferb," Gretchen greeted.

The bassist smiled. "Hello Gretchen."

Isabella nudged her boyfriend in the ribs, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the other room.

"What's going on Isabella?"

"I think Gretchen likes Ferb."

"Really?" The red head grinned. "That's great!"

"It is?"

"Yeah! Ferb likes her too! We were going to invite Gretchen and Baljeet to tonight's show; Ferb was going to buy her a drink as a sort of ice breaker."

"Perfect." The two smiled at each other before walking back into the room. "So Gretchen, we have a gig tonight; why don't you and Baljeet join us?" Isabella asked.

"Sure. Sounds fun." Gretchen shyly looked up at the other man. "As long as it's alright with you Ferb."

"It would be delightful to have you along."

"_Yes_." Isabella mumbled under her breath, slapping Phineas a low five behind her back.

Gretchen raised an eyebrow. "Uh Isabella? What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing."

"Hey, has anybody seen Buford or Baljeet?" Phineas asked. "I don't think I've seen them since last night."

"Didn't you tell me Buford was going to help Baljeet get a boyfriend?" Isabella asked.

"Oh yeah!" He paused. "I wonder how that's going."

* * *

"Man. Who knew it'd be so hard to find a gay guy during Spring Break?"

Baljeet glared at his friend. "Everybody?" He laid his head down on the table. "This is hopeless; I will never have a boyfriend. I am destined to die alone."

"You're not alone Jeet."

"Really?"

"Nope. Ya still got me."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, thank you. That is soo very comforting."

"Do I detect sarcasm?"

"Nooo…"

"Baljeet?"

The man in question lifted his head up at the unfamiliar voice. His jaw dropped.

Standing in front of him was a college age guy about five foot six. He was skinny, wearing a pair of grey cargo shorts along with a blue sleeveless work out shirt that showed off his arm muscles. His light orange hair was cut into a buzz cut and he wore white sneakers. He held an iPod in his hand, one earbud dangling from an ear.

"Gahh…"

"Baljeet?" The man asked again.

"I think ya just fried his brain." Buford scrutinized the man. "And you are?"

"You guys don't recognize me?"

"Why would we recognize ya?"

"It's Irving."

Baljeet finally found his voice. "Irving?!" He looked the man up and down. "But how-you look…_amazing_," he breathed.

"Uh boy." The drummer rolled his eyes.

Irving laughed, looking down at his attire. "Yeah, I guess I _do_ look a little different. That time at the gym has been paying off."

"I'll say."

He smirked, motioning to the sign. "Soo…boyfriend tryouts huh? You found anyone yet?"

"Nope. And he ain't gonna." Buford grabbed Baljeet, roughly walking him a ways off. "We'll be right back."

"Buford! What are you doing?! Did you not see him?! He is perfect!"

"I dunno Jeet. I think ya can do better. It's Irving for cryin out loud; just cuz he looks good don't mean he's not the same guy."

"That is a double negative."

"Stop correctin me!"

"Sorry." Baljeet looked down at his shoes a minute before returning his gaze to the former bully. His face hardened. "Why can you not be happy for me?"

"Hey! Buford happy for you. I'm just warnin ya—"

"Warning me against what Buford? Being happy? Finding someone? We have known each other since we were ten and you have not once been supportive of me!" The college student turned on his heel, stalking back to the table without so much as a backwards glance.

Irving looked at him with concern. "Is everything alright? Because if you and Buford are dating…"

Baljeet laughed nervously, waving the comment away. "Oh no. Buford and I are just friends. There is nothing between us."

"Are you sure? Because it kind of looked—"

"I am positive."

The college student studied him a moment before shrugging. He held an arm out. "Soo…would you like to join me on a date?"

"Absolutely."

"Fine! Be that way! See if I care!" Buford shook his fist as Baljeet linked his arm with Irving's and the pair walked off. He stood there a moment, watching them go. "Stupid loser's gonna get his heart broke." He crossed his arms. "Not like I care." His face softened and he tentatively looked around. "Buford don't care; Buford don't need anybody."

"Hey Buford."

The drummer's head snapped to the side, watching as Veronica ran by in a pair of workout shorts and a sports bra. He smirked, running after her. "Yo Veronica! Wait up!"


	6. Sidetracked

"Veronica, wait…up!" Buford stopped running, bending over and placing his hands on his knees. "Uh boy. Buford ain't made for runnin."

Veronica circled back to him. "What's the matter Buford? Can't outrun a girl?"

"Hey! I can outrun any girl on this entire beach."

"Then why haven't you?"

"Uhh…" He glanced to the side. "Ring. Oh! I think I hear my Ma callin." He took out his cell phone, pretending to check the caller id. "It's Ma. She worries. Gotta take this." He held the phone to his ear as he walked off. "Hey Ma! How's Europe?"

"Ugh." Veronica rolled her eyes as she ran in the opposite direction. "I so don't need this."

Buford glanced over his shoulder, making sure Veronica was out of earshot before taking the phone from his ear. "Phew. That was close. I don't need a chick muckin up my Spring Break." He absently tapped the phone against the palm of his other hand. "Wonder how Jeet's doin?" The drummer smirked as he slid back the lock on the phone, scrolling through his contact list. He found the number he was looking for, his thumb hovering over it. He checked his watch. "Aw man; we hafta set up for the gig in two hours." He shrugged. "Aw well; might as well make this quick. Gotta check on my nerd." He pressed send.

* * *

"I attack you with—" Baljeet stopped at the sound of his phone vibrating. "One moment." He held up a finger towards Irving, digging the phone out of his pocket. He groaned as he answered. "What is it Buford?"

"Hey Jeet. How's the date goin?"

"It is going splendidly, if you must know. However, you are currently interrupting it."

"Well to bad. I gotta talk ta ya."

"About?"

"Uh…"

"Good-bye Buford." Baljeet went to hang up the phone, only to pause at the sound of Buford's voice on the other end.

"Wait wait wait!"

"_What_?"

"Uh…our gig is in three hours. Why don't you and Irving come watch us play?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"One moment." Baljeet held a hand over the mouthpiece. "Irving, the Baljeatles are playing tonight. Would you like to go watch them? It is Buford, Isabella, Ferb and Phineas."

"They're still doing that?"

"Yes."

The college student grinned. "Sure!"

"Okay, we will be there," Baljeet spoke into the phone. "Good-bye." He hung up, looking over the cards in his hand. "I attack you with my Azorius Arrester." He laid down a card. "Ha!"

Irving smirked, laying down another card. "I block you and it dies." He scribbled something on a piece of paper. "You are down to three life."

"Aww."

* * *

"Do ya see them anywhere?"

"See who Buford?" Phineas grunted as he walked backwards, him and the drummer carrying an amp. "Okay, let's set it down here."

"You got it." Buford lowered the amp to the floor as the red head let go, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Phew. That's always a workout." He leaned against the amp for a moment. "Who are you looking for?"

"Baljeet and Irving."

"Irving?" Isabella paused as she walked onstage carrying a microphone stand. "Irving's here?"

"Yeah. Jeet and I ran into him this morning. You should see him. All big and tall, with muscles and no glasses. Been workin out or somethin." He paused. "Still has the stupid buzz cut though."

"Did Baljeet go off with him?"

The drummer grunted. "Yeah. They went on a date or somethin."

The rhythm guitarist giggled. "Buford, you're jealous."

His eyes narrowed. "Hey, Buford ain't jealous of nobody."

Phineas walked over, resting his arm on Isabella's shoulder. "I dunno. He sounds pretty jealous to me."

Ferb walked onto the stage carrying part of the drum set. He paused when he saw the others, quirking a brow at his brother.

"Buford and Baljeet ran into Irving this morning. Baljeet went on a date with him and Buford's a little jealous," the red head supplied.

Ferb merely snickered before walking backstage.

"Wow. Even Ferb got that one," said Isabella.

"Yeah. And he didn't have to say anything."

Buford glared at them. "Ya know, you were both annoyin before you started datin, but now you're a pair?" He looked between the two of them. "You're doubly annoyin." He shoved them to the side. "Outta my way losers."

"Aw, he loves us."

Phineas smirked at his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You know Isabella, I'd love to stay like this, but we should probably finish setting up. We—"

"Hey Phineas, hey Izzy."

"Hey Gretchen." The red head hopped off the stage and down to the floor. He hugged her. "Glad you could make it; where's Baljeet?"

"He'll be along. He said something about still being on a date when I called him earlier."

"Ahh!" Buford ran offstage, his hands over his ears.

Gretchen looked at the drummer in surprise. "What was that about?"

"Long story."

"Oh." She looked around the bar. "So, where's the best place to sit to see you guys?"

"Well, there's a lot of good places, but I think the best is right at the bar, over at that corner." He pointed to the end of the bar. "Better save a spot; we play in a little over an hour. It's going to get really busy in here soon."

"Sounds good."

Phineas waited until Gretchen was out of earshot before hopping back onstage. He made a sweep of the general area before walking backstage, heading off his brother. "Ferb, Gretchen's out there. You might want to order her that drink now."

His brother looked at him.

"Don't worry; Izzy, Buford and I will finish setting up. You go out there and make a good impression." Ferb held up a finger in protest, only for his brother to shove him toward the stage. "Go on. Remember, it's easy."

He looked over his shoulder. "Says you."

* * *

Ferb stopped a foot away from the bar, craning his neck as he searched the ever growing crowd. He spotted Gretchen and took a deep breath before walking up to her, gently tapping her on the shoulder. When she turned around, he smiled and sat down on the stool next to her. "May I buy the lady a drink?"

"Yes." She returned the smile. "How about a soda? You have to play in an hour, so an alcoholic beverage would not be good."

"Soda it is." He snapped his fingers, signaling the waitress over. "I would like to order a drink for this lovely young lady." He looked over at Gretchen before returning his attention to the waitress. He held up two fingers. "Two straws."

"Oh my." Gretchen blushed as the waitress brought their order. "Ferb, this is very kind of you—" She paused, looking past him, her eyes wide.

Ferb turned around, following her gaze. Standing over by the entrance to the bar was Baljeet. Next to him was a tall boy with an orange buzz cut, wearing grey cargo shorts and a sleeveless blue t-shirt.

She turned to him. "Ferb, I'm sorry, but—" she glanced toward the tall man. "I…have to go see this guy." She held up the glass of soda. "Hold this drink for me?"

He took the drink, casually sipping from it as he watched Gretchen walk over to the pair.

* * *

"How do you think the date's going?" Isabella finished setting up the drum set, setting the drumstick case on the floor. "I've been wanting to look over there, but I don't want either of them to notice me looking."

"Same here." Phineas set down the second microphone stand, setting the two guitars in their stands. He surveyed the stage. "Looks like we're all set up." He checked his watch. "And with thirty minutes to spare too."

"Where's Buford at?"

"Dunno. I thought he was backstage, but I guess…" the red head trailed off, his eyes landing on the main floor. "Looks like he's standing over by the bar." He craned his neck, searching over the crowd. "He's next to Ferb, but…where's Gretchen?"

"Looks like she's over there." Isabella pointed to where her friend was standing, her eyes landing on the tall man next to Baljeet. "Whoa. Is that Irving?"

"It sure looks like him."

"But, that can't be him." She took a step forward. "He's so…"

"Different?"

"Hunky."

"Hunky?" Phineas did a double take. "Wait, what?"

"Look at those arm muscles. And those toned legs." Isabella took another step forward, her eyes never leaving Irving. "He must work out."

He snorted. "I work out." The lead vocalist flexed an arm muscle. "I set up the amp almost every night." He paused. "Granted, it's mostly Buford who sets it up, but I help."

"And those eyes. He looks so much better without those magenta glasses…"

"Izzy?" The red head frowned, quickly following his girlfriend off the stage and down to the floor. He came to stand next to Buford and Ferb, watching Isabella walk over to Irving. "Uh guys? What's happening?"

"We've been hornswoggled, that's what." Buford crossed his arms, glaring across the bar. "By _Irving_."

Phineas shuddered.

"Gents," Ferb climbed off the barstool. "I believe we have been replaced."

* * *

**A/N 1:** Uh-oh; looks like the guys are a little jealous. So what happens next? Stay tuned...  
**A/N 2:** The game Baljeet and Irving are playing is Magic the Gathering. Because despite Irving's outside appearance, on the inside, he is still 100% geek.


	7. Just a Sip

**Song Used:** Just a Sip by Luke Bryan

* * *

"I can't believe I've been replaced by Irving." Phineas took a sip of his beer, glaring across the bar. "I mean, two years ago, Irving could barely lift one of our small amps."

"Yeah!" Buford knocked back a shot of Tequila. "He was a weakling."

"Now look at him. Standing over there acting like he owns the place. And the way Izzy and Baljeet are drooling over him—"

"Man it's sickening."

"They appear to be enjoying themselves." Ferb tried to focus on the positive, taking a sip of the beer he'd been nursing the last fifteen minutes. He glanced around the table at the five empty shot glasses in front of Buford, his eyes trailing over to Phineas. His brother knocked back the rest of his beer, setting the bottle on the table and cracking open a third.

He checked his watch. "We have to go on in five—"

"Hey wait a minute." The red head perked up. "We've been going about this the wrong way."

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Buford asked.

Phineas shakily got to his feet, steadying himself before pounding a fist on the table. "We're rock stars! Why should we be the ones sitting around here moping?" He pointed across the bar. "I mean, sure, Irving has the looks, but we have talent. Instruments. _Music_. We should be able to get any woman—"

"I want Baljeet."

"Or _man_, in this bar that we want." He leaned across the table, looking at his band mates. "I say we win the girls—and Baljeet—back through song."

"Yeah!" Buford stood up, slapping his hand on the table. "I'm with Dinnerbell; let's show 'em what we're made of!"

"Yeah!" Phineas placed his hand over the drummer's, looking at his brother. "Ferb?"

The bassist smirked, downing the rest of his beer in one swig, placing his hand over the others. "Yeah alright."

"Good." Phineas straightened up, looking around. "Somebody give me a cue." The others stared at him. "You know, a cue?" More blank stares. "Somebody give me a cue!"

"Uhhh…you're a cue?" Buford asked.

"Good enough. Follow my lead."

* * *

"So then, there was this one time when Gretchen, the Fireside Girls and I all went—"

"Hey Isabella!"

Isabella's head turned at the sound of her name being called. Her eyes widened in shock; standing on top of one of the tables, across the bar, was Phineas. She turned to Irving. "Umm…hold that thought." She climbed off the barstool, taking several steps toward the red head. "Phineas, what are you doing?"

"What I should have done fifteen minutes ago." He turned to Ferb. "Hit it Bro."

"Um, Phineas? There's no music playing." She paused, watching as Ferb danced in the background. "And Ferb looks kind of—"

The red head ignored her, singing. "What gives you courage to walk up to a ten in a bar?" He took a sip of beer and jumped off the table, landing a few feet in front of her.

"Phin, what are you doing?"

"Winning you back."

"Winning me back?" She arched a brow at him. "But—"

"What turns the nervous into a rock star?" Ferb danced around from behind the table, making his way over to Gretchen, tapping her on the shoulder.

She turned around, looking at him. "Ferb, what is going on? This isn't like you at all—"

"What gets you through the week then and right on through the weekend and puts you back together again?" Buford roughly shoved Irving to the side, causing the taller man to stumble.

"Hey!"

"Buford, can you not misbehave for one minute?!" Baljeet crossed his arms, glaring at the drummer.

Buford merely smirked. "No." He joined Phineas and Ferb, the three of them dancing around the bar.

_Just a sip  
__just a sip  
__beer or whiskey  
__if you're with me  
__wet your lips—_

"What is going on?" Baljeet asked.

Gretchen studied the three men, pushing her glasses further up her nose. "They appear to be drunk."

"That's…not good." Isabella watched as her boyfriend climbed on top of the bar. "I don't think Phineas has ever been drunk before."

"This may not end well."

"Right. We need to do something."

"And fast," Baljeet added.

Phineas stood up on the bar, pumping a fist in the air. "What makes a good 'ol boy start pumping his fist in the sky?"

Ferb pointed to Gretchen, then himself. "What makes a shy guy walk on the wild side?"

"What makes a party better?" Buford held up a shot glass.

"Makes it last forever?"

"Everybody all together now!"

The red head jumped off the bar, the three men continuing to dance around the bar before running onstage. Phineas and Ferb picked up the two guitars, rocking out.

"Come on. Let's make sure they don't hurt themselves." Isabella motioned Gretchen and Baljeet to follow her, the three making their way to the stage.

Phineas held up his beer bottle onstage, setting the guitar down. "You can chug it down all you want—"

"But you ain't gonna last long," Ferb sang.

"Trust me you can get there with—" Phineas and Ferb grabbed the two microphones, singing and dancing onstage.

_Just a sip  
__just a sip  
__beer or whiskey  
__if you're with me  
__wet your lips—_

"Guys!"

"Isabella, it is no use. I do not think they can hear you."

"I advise going up onstage." Gretchen went to turn around, only to find Isabella headed toward the back of the stage.

_Gonna be  
__mmhmm  
__so good  
__mmhmm  
__so nice  
__startin this night off so right with…_

"Just a sip. Taking one of them big 'ol sips!" A goofy grin spread across the red head's face as he looked out over the bar, Isabella walking up behind him. He raised his glass. "Thank you…" He hesitated. "Bar!"

"Phineas, what was—"

"Hey Izzy. Did you see me up here? I'm a rock star." He stumbled backwards. "You know what's weird? The room's starting to spi—"

"Phineas!" Isabella caught him before he hit the floor. She grunted. "Gretchen! Help me!"

"Just a second Chief." Gretchen raced past her, coming to a stop in front of the bassist. "Ferb, are you alright?"

He leaned against an amp. "Never better."

"You look a little wobbly."

"Just…feeling the affects of the alcohol is all."

"Come on, let's get you back to the hotel." She wrapped an arm around his waist, gently leading him toward the floor.

"Gretchen, aren't you going to help me? I can't carry Phineas back to the room by myself!"

"Sorry Izzy, but—" Ferb held up a finger and Gretchen stopped walking. She looked up at him. "Ferb?"

"It's alright. Didn't drink that much. Just a bit tipsy is all." He removed her arm, walking back toward the stage.

She ran in front of him. "Are you sure?" He nodded and carefully walked up the steps to the stage, bending over and grabbing Phineas, slinging the passed out red head over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Isabella smiled gratefully. "Thanks guys."

* * *

"Aww man, did ya see that Jeet? We kicked butt up here! We're rock stars."

Baljeet smirked in mild amusement. "Yes, I can see that. Especially as you are so drunk you have difficulty walking."

"Nah. I ain't havin trouble walkin." Buford went to walk, only to trip on one of the microphone wires. "Whoa!" He fell forward. "Incoming!"

"Ahhh!" The smaller man shrieked as the former bully landed on top of him.

"Baljeet!" Irving sprinted up the steps, lifting Buford up so Baljeet could get free. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." He scooted backwards, pulling his knees to his chest. He sighed. "How are we going to get him back to the hotel?"

"No problem." Irving bent down, grabbing the bully around the waist and slinging him over a shoulder.

"Hey! I don't wanna be carried!" The drummer pounded on the man's back. "Lemme go!"

"Uh-uh. Not until Baljeet says so." He looked at the other man. "Soo...now what?"

"Let us go back to the hotel. We will drop him off in mine and Gretchen's room."

"Okay!" The two headed down the steps and out of the bar, headed back to the hotel.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me get him back here guys." Isabella glanced over her shoulder at the passed out red head on the bed. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem Chief." Gretchen and Ferb headed for the door, only for the girl to turn around. "Do you need any help?"

"No. He's probably out for the rest of the night." The rhythm guitarist ushered her friends to the door, opening it and showing them into the hall. She smiled at the worried look on Ferb's face. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of him."

He smiled.

"Bye guys." She shut the door and Gretchen and Ferb stared at it a moment before turning and heading down the hall towards the elevators.

"You've sobered up," Gretchen noted.

"So it would seem."

She pushed the elevator button. "Baljeet and I saw a club when we drove in; it's only a few blocks from here. Would you like to go?" She blushed. "Of course, that's only if you would like-"

"I would love to."

* * *

"Hey lemme go! I told ya; I don't need no help!"

"Buford, can you not be belligerent?" Baljeet handed his hotel room key to Irving, who quickly swiped it before opening the door.

"Put me down!"

"_Fine_." Irving tilted backwards, letting the drummer fall onto the bed. "Happy?"

"No." The drummer glared at him before turning to Baljeet. "Yo Jeet. We gotta talk."

"What is it now Buford?"

"There's somethin I need ta tell ya and-" he stopped, realizing the presence of the other college student. "You." He pointed to Irving. "Get outta here; Jeet and I need a moment."

"Buford, whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of Irving."

"No. I don't want him in here."

"Buford, you are drunk and incredibly belligerent. I see no reason why-"

"I'll be out in the hall." Irving excused himself, quietly closing the door behind him.

"Great. You scared him off."

"Good. You don't need him."

"Buford, why is it so hard for you to be supportive?!"

"I told ya! I am supportive!"

"No you are not! Friends do not hate each other; friends are suppose-"

"You're more than my friend Jeet."

"Yes Buford. I am your punching bag. I have been your punching bag for ten-"

"No." Buford shakily sat up. "The room's movin."

Baljeet rolled his eyes. "That is the alcohol."

"You're more than a friend Jeet." The drummer looked down at his shoes. "I like ya. _Like_ like ya. As more than a friend." He scowled, pointing to the door. "And I don't like him. He makes me feel jealous. Like you like him better than me."

"Buford-"

"Buford wants more than friendship."

Baljeet sighed, sitting down on the opposite bed. "It is not that simple."

"Yes it is."

"No it is not." He looked down at the floor before returning his gaze to the drummer. "We would not work Buford."

"Why?"

Baljeet sighed. "Because you are straight."

"I ain't straight. I-" he paused, slowly lying down. "Man, am I woozy." A few seconds passed and the drummer quieted.

The other man looked at him, slowly standing up and taking a step toward the bed. He placed a hand on top of the drummer's head. "Oh Buford." He bent down, ready to place a kiss to the former bully's temple when the door opened.

"Baljeet?" Irving cautiously poked his head inside. "Are you done in here?"

He laughed nervously. "Yes. We are done."

"Are you coming? We still need to finish that Magic game."

"Yes. I am coming." Baljeet cast one last look at Buford before walking out the door, softly shutting it behind him.


	8. The Next Morning

**Song Used: **Faded Away by Luke Bryan, from his Tailgates & Tanlines CD.

* * *

_Tuesday_

_Feel of your body  
__Taking off your dress  
__Waking up that morning in a tangled mess-_

"Hmm." Ferb rolled over, slapping the snooze button on the motel alarm clock. He smirked. "Ironic." His gaze fell to the woman curled up against him and he smiled, rubbing her shoulder. "Wake up."

"Mmm..." Gretchen rolled over, giving a long slow stretch before opening her eyes. She yawned. "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Mmhm." She nodded, leaning over and kissing him. "I can still taste the shots on your lips from last night." Ferb merely smirked, glancing down at their naked bodies. Gretchen yawned again, curling into him and closing her eyes. "Five more minutes?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Unngghh..." Phineas groaned, blinking bleary eyes at the sunlight shining through the curtains. He flopped an arm over his face. "What happened last night? My head feels like something ran over it."

"Phineas?"

He slowly turned his head, prying an eye open. "Isabella?" He went to sit up, only to have her gently push him back down.

"Phineas, don't move. You got really drunk last night; you're suffering from a hangover."

"Oh." He pried open the other eye, attempting to focus. "You know, I always wondered what that felt like."

Isabella giggled. "So how _does_ it feel?"

"Lousy."

"Well, don't worry. According to the Fireside Girls handbook, there's lots of hangover cures. I've been reading up on them all morning."

The red head snorted. "The Fireside Girls Handbook has hangover cures?"

"It's the adult version. Apparently, lots of Fireside Girls enjoy getting drunk when they're older." She shook her head. "It's a sad case." The rhythm guitarist placed a hand to her boyfriend's forehead. "Well, you're not as clammy."

"Clammy?"

"Yep." Without further explanation, Isabella climbed off the bed and headed into the bathroom, emerging two seconds later with a glass of water and two pills. She studied him. "Can you sit up?"

"I think so." Phineas slowly sat up, squinting against the harsh light. "Izzy-"

She shoved the pills into his hand and climbed off the bed again, drawing the curtains and turning on the bedside lamp. "Better?"

"Yeah." He tossed the pills into his mouth and took several sips of water. "What are these pills anyway?"

"Aspirin."

"Oh."

"Out of all the hangover cures, this one seemed the easiest." She paused. "Or rather, was the more common sense one." He ignored her, looking down at the bed sheets. "Phineas?"

"Hm?"

"What happened last night? Why did you, Ferb and Buford get drunk?"

"Ferb wasn't that drunk."

"But you and Buford were."

"Oh." He waved the statement away. "Buford was jealous of Irving; he didn't like that Baljeet was paying more attention to Irving than to him."

"Was that why you got drunk?"

"Uhh..." the red head scratched the back of his neck, looking at the carpet. "Well..."

"Phineas..." Isabella folded her arms across her chest, glaring at him.

"I dunno Isabella. It's just that we've been dating now for two years and then all of a sudden, Irving shows up and you drool all over him. I mean, don't get me wrong; he's in great shape and everything, but...all you did was pay attention to him all night. It just made me feel..." he paused in thought. "I dunno, funny."

She uncrossed her arms, staring at him. "You were jealous of Irving?"

"Well yeah! You're my girlfriend Izzy; you're supposed to-" his words were cut off as Isabella kissed him. After several seconds, he pulled away, staring at her. "What was that for?"

She smiled at him. "For being an adorable, jealous boyfriend." She went to kiss him again, only for Phineas to pull further away. "It wasn't just my fault Isabella; you had a hand in it too."

"What?" Isabella blinked. "What do you mean I had a hand in it too? You were the one who got drunk because I was paying attention to Irving."

"Look, I realize getting drunk last night probably wasn't the best thing to do. I could have handled that better. But, you're my girlfriend Izzy; you're not supposed to drool over other guys like that. It's not right."

"Phineas, aren't you kind of making a big deal-"

"I'm not making a big deal out of this! I love you Isabella!" He clamped a hand over his mouth, his face going as red as his hair.

"You love me?"

"Izzy…"

"You _love_ me?!" Isabella stood up, glaring at him. "I've been waiting to hear that for two years and _now_ you say it?! When we're in the middle of fighting?!"

"No, it's not like that! I mean, it is, but it isn't, but…" he groaned, lying back down. "My head still hurts…"

"You know what Phin? When you're done recovering, don't come find me." Isabella walked out of the room without another word, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Good morning!"

Baljeet rubbed the sleep from his eyes, staring at the man above him. "Oh. Uh, hello. I mean, good morning."

"Did you sleep well?" Irving sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Yes. I slept very well." He looked apologetic. "I am sorry I was not in the mood for...well, you know, certain _activities_ last night."

"That's alright." Irving frowned. "Baljeet, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Are you in love with Buford? I mean, what exactly happened in the room last night? You were in there for a really long time."

"Oh, it was nothing. Buford was drunk and said a few things-"

"Buford likes you as more than a friend, doesn't he?"

"Well yes, that is what he said but-" the college student stopped, staring at the other man. "But...how did you know that? You were standing outside and-"

"I...kind of poked my head inside and eavesdropped." Irving looked down at the floor. "Buford obviously loves you, but...you didn't answer my first question. Are you in love with him?"

Baljeet sighed. "Yes. I am in love with him. I do not know why, but for years, I have had feelings for him." He paused. "I never thought he might have feelings for me."

"Then we're done here." The college student stood up, taking the blanket off Baljeet and giving the man a kiss on the cheek before turning to head back into the bedroom. "You can let yourself out."

"Awww..." Baljeet sighed sadly, folding the blanket up and placing it over the back of the couch before leaving the apartment. He leaned against the door. "Single again."

* * *

Buford woke with a start, his eyes rapidly scanning the dark hotel room. "Jeet?" He tried to sit up, only to lie back down. "Ugh. I feel like I got hit by a sledge hammer." He rubbed his eyes. "Man, I gotta start watchin those Tequila shots."

The drummer lay in bed a moment, thinking. "What happened last night? First there was Irving..." he growled. "Ya know, if it weren't for him muckin things up last night, Jeet and I mighta had a chance. But no, the loser had ta drool all over him."

He squeezed his eyes shut and took a breath before slowly sitting up. He groaned. "I think the room's spinnin, but I can't see nuthin." The drummer stumbled out of bed, clutching the blackout curtains. He steadied himself a moment before pulling them back.

Bright sunlight streamed into the room and he fell backwards onto the carpet. "Ah! My eyes!" Quickly, he threw an arm across his face to block out the light, a groan escaping his lips. "Aww man; Jeet musta gone with him." Buford lay there for a few moments before removing his arm. He sat bolt upright and jumped up, stumbling toward the door.

"I gotta find him!"

* * *

**A/N:** Uh-oh. Looks like trouble in paradise. So what happens next? Stay tuned; next chapter will be posted tomorrow!


	9. Taking a Stand

**Songs Used: **Shake the Sand by Luke Bryan and More Than I Should by Hunter Hayes (*gasp* Oh my gosh! A song that's not by Luke Bryan)!

* * *

Gretchen yawned, stretching and rubbing sleepy eyes as afternoon sunlight fell on her face. She blinked, putting her glasses on. "Ferb?"

He looked up from where he was standing next to the window, buttoning up a beige collared shirt. He smiled. "Fully awake now?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Gretchen climbed out of bed, wrapping a light robe around her before joining the man by the window. "Pretty day." She leaned against him.

"Indeed."

"So...now that I'm awake, what should we do?"

He merely smiled, digging around in his pockets before pulling out his cell phone. He tapped the screen a few times, holding the phone aloft.

"Ferb, what are you-" she stopped as music came through the speakers and he set the phone on the windowsill. He held out his hand.

"Care to dance?" Gretchen took the offered hand wordlessly, smiling as Ferb started to sing. "From that first second, I laid eyes on you, to them kisses this morning..." he leaned down, kissing her on the lips. "To right now in this room, girl you know I've been going crazy over you."

"You have?"

He nodded.

_Here we are again tonight  
__holding on, feeling right  
__Let's shake the sand off the sheets  
__take them shoes off your feet..._

He twirled her around before taking her hand in his, pulling her to him.

_Slide the door on open  
__listen to the waves on the beach  
__pull you in like the tide  
__get lost your eyes..._

"Oh my." Gretchen blushed as Ferb dipped her. She smiled up at him. "You're an excellent dancer."

"Thank you." He looked down at her and smiled. "Before you get, to lovin on me, let's shake the sand off the sheets." He leaned down and kissed her. "Care to head back to our original hotel?"

She smiled against his lips. "Let's." Her eyes started to close, only to open. She held a finger up. "Give me five minutes."

* * *

_Later that afternoon_…

"Jeet? Dinnerbell? Girlie?" Buford walked down the hallway of the hotel, knocking on various doors. "Oh come on! Everybody can't be out-" he stopped outside a door, listening. A smirk quirked his lips and he pounded on the door. "Hey! Open up!" He growled. "I can hear ya Ferb. Which is odd, cause ya don't talk much."

A click was heard on the other side of the door and the drummer stepped back as it creaked open and Gretchen peeked out. "Buford?"

"Hey, is Ferb in there with ya?"

"Umm..." she quickly glanced behind her, turning back to the drummer. She pushed her glasses up her nose. "Yes..."

"Great! I'm comin in!"

"Wait!" But the young woman was to late. Before she could get another word in, Buford shoved against the door, pushing past her.

"Yo Ferb, where-" he stopped dead, his eyes falling to the clothes strewn around the room. "What the...wait, you're not wearin a shirt. And you're in bed in the middle of the afternoon." He turned to Gretchen. "And you're wearin a robe." His jaw dropped, only to close, the surprised expression being replaced by a smirk. "Wow. You guys don't waste time, do ya?" He went to high five the bassist. "Way ta go man!"

Ferb glared at him. "What a man and a woman choose to do in bed is none of your business." He looked at the offered high five. "And no, I will not high five you."

"So you're gonna leave me hangin?"

"This is most embarrassing." Gretchen closed the door behind her, sitting on the opposite bed.

"Hey, I don't really care what the two of ya do. I'm lookin for Jeet. I've looked all over this hotel and I can't find him."

"Wasn't he with Irving?" Gretchen asked.

"Ya had ta bring that up."

"It's a valid assumption. Did you talk to Phineas and Isabella? Maybe they've seen him."

"I can't find them either! They're not in our room!"

Ferb sat up straighter, staring at the drummer.

"Yeah, that's right; I can't find any of them." He glared at the other man. "Don't look at me like that; if I knew where they were, I wouldn't be buggin ya."

"Maybe Baljeet went back to the dorms," Gretchen offered. "He's been stressing over an exam we have on Thursday." She paused. "Actually, I believe there was a note over by the television-"

"Why didn't ya tell me sooner?!" Buford whipped around, snatching a folded up piece of paper that had been left by the television. He unfolded it, reading. "That's it! I know where he is!"

"Where?"

"No time! I gotta find the others!" The drummer was gone before Gretchen could say another word.

"Well, that was interesting." The young woman pushed her glasses up her nose, turning her attention back to the other bed...finding Ferb standing in the middle of the room, half way dressed. "Ferb? Why are you dressing? Don't you want to finish..." her face flushed. "Don't you want to finish what we started?"

He shook his head.

"Why?" She studied him a moment and the bassist shot her a look. She nodded. "Ohhh...you're going to find Phineas."

He nodded, throwing his shirt on and buttoning it up before closing the gap between them, kissing her on the lips. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright. I know how protective you are of your brother." She stood up on tiptoe, returning the kiss. "I hope you find him." She smiled softly at him. "Meet me later?"

"Of course." He gave her one last kiss before walking out the door.

* * *

Phineas sat at the bar, staring at the bottom of an empty glass. He held it up to the bartender. "One more please."

"Don't you think you've had enough? That's your fifth one."

"It's Cherry Coke. Alcohol is what got me in trouble in the first place."

"Whatcha do?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

The man merely shrugged, pouring the red head another glass of the brown liquid before walking away.

Phineas turned around on the barstool, listlessly watching as a band set up onstage. He swirled the liquid in the glass, taking several swigs before setting it behind him.

"Figured I'd find you here." Ferb slid in next to him. He smirked. "Buy you a drink?"

"Already have one." He motioned to the glass behind him.

The bassist shrugged, signaling the bartender. "One beer please." The red head gave a wry smile as the bartender set a glass on the bar.

"Here you go."

Ferb nodded, paying the man before grabbing the bottle and popping the top. He took a sip. "Want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? I messed up; I got drunk when I saw Izzy flirting with Irving, made a fool of myself and blurted out that I loved her when we were fighting this morning." He turned to his brother. "Did you know she accused me of being jealous of Irving?"

"Were you?"

"Well yeah! It's like I told her; she's my girlfriend. She's not supposed to flirt with other guys. It's not right."

"Did you say anything else?"

The red head shifted uncomfortably. "I told her I loved her." When Ferb raised a brow, he clarified. "It's the first time I've told her I love her since we started dating."

"Where is she?"

"Dunno. When she stormed out this morning, she told me not to come find her."

"You're an idiot."

"Great. Thanks Bro. Kick me when I'm down."

"Don't have to do that." Ferb stepped off the stool, taking one last sip before placing the bottle on the bar. "You're kicking yourself enough as it is." He studied his brother. "You can't sulk over Izzy forever." He took something out of his jeans pocket, holding it out to the red head.

"What's that?"

"Keys to the 'Stang."

"What for?"

His brother smirked as he placed the keys on the bar. "Well, you _have_ always wanted to drive it." When Phineas didn't respond, Ferb placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "We're around if you need us." He thumped his brother on the back before leaving the bar.

The red head looked at the keys, placing them in his pocket. He sighed. "I _have_ always wanted to take it for a joyride…"

"Hey Phineas."

He looked up and glared. "What do you want Missy?"

She sat down on the barstool next to him. "Oh nothing. Just wanted to see what you were up to." She looked around the bar. "Where are your friends?"

"Around."

Missy smirked. "Oh really. So it's just us then." She stood up, slowly running her fingers down his arm. "You know Phin, we could go back to my place…" she leaned over, whispering in his ear. "I'm right off the beach…"

"This whole place is right off the beach."

"Yes, but…" She went to touch his thigh, only for the red head to smack the hand away.

"What _is_ it with you?!" Phineas looked up, glaring at her. "I tried and tried to do nice things for you when we were together, but you wanted none of them! Now, I'm sitting here heartbroken and you have the nerve to hit on me? You know what Missy? It's over. It's been over. It was over when we were together."

He jumped off the barstool, advancing toward her. "I wasted time and money honey treating you like a queen. I might as well have just thrown matches at a tank of gasoline. Well it all went up in a ball of flames, yeah girl you torched me good. Yeah I got burned and learned that I loved you more than I should."

The red head jumped on top of the bar, singing.

_Cause my heart said a long time ago  
__Buddy tuck your tail and run  
__Cause it ain't love when you're stuck on the wrong end of the gun_

He jumped off the bar, landing square on his feet in front of her. He put his hands together, cocking them like a gun and pointing them at her.

_Well you put your finger on that trigger  
__And you shot me where I stood  
__I found out the hard way I loved you more than I should_

"Hey man, sick beat!" The red head stopped, looking toward the front of the bar at the band. The lead singer clapped his hands in approval. "Wanna jam with us?"

Phineas cast a glare in Missy's direction before running onstage and grabbing a guitar. He walked up to the microphone. "More than I should yeah! I curse the man that made the sweet perfume that cast the spell, and curse the night that made us kiss, beneath the star that fell. And curse the man before me who didn't warn me when he could and curse me most of all for loving you more than I should."

_Cause my heart said a long time ago  
__Buddy tuck your tail and run  
__Cause it ain't love when you're stuck on the wrong end of the gun_

He strummed a few chords before walking down to the floor of the bar, standing directly in front of Missy again. His eyes flashed in anger. "Well you put your finger on that trigger and you shot me where I stood, I found out the hard way I loved you more than I should."

As the band members headed toward the end of the song, Phineas advanced toward Missy, causing the girl to take several steps backwards as he played. He stopped advancing, playing the last lyric. "Well they'll write on my gravestone…"

The red head calmly stopped playing, motioning to the band onstage to do the same. He calmly took off the guitar, resting it on a nearby table. "Missy, I loved you more than I should. And it was wrong." The anger disappeared from his face and he grinned. "I have someone better. Now, I just have to find her." Without another word, he sprinted out of the bar without a second look.

Missy glared at the retreating back. "_Creep_."

* * *

"Izzy!" Phineas ran down the beach, frantic. "Izzy, where are you?!"

"Phineas!" Isabella came running from the opposite end, kicking up sand as she went. "Phineas, I've been looking all over for you! I've—oof!" She ran into him, the impact knocking the red head off his feet, landing on his back on the sand as Isabella landed on top of him.

"Isabella, I'm sorry! You were right! Everything you said this morning was right! I was jealous of Irving; I didn't like you flirting with him. I know I was making a big deal out of it, but—"

"No, I'm sorry. You were right too; I shouldn't have flirted with him. It was wrong and I apologize. I didn't know it would hurt you that much." She kissed him on the lips. "I'm really sorry Phineas." She bent down, kissing his cheek, neck, eyes and temple. "I love you. I'm sorry if I ever took that for granted."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, his words barely discernible as his lips crushed against hers. "I love you too."

"Hey guys! We gotta go after—whoa whoa whoa!" Buford came to a halt at the sight in front of him. "Dude, ya gotta do that in public?" Phineas stuck a hand up, waving him off. "Oh no ya don't; you two have been so wrapped up in each other, ya haven't even noticed Jeet's gone."

"He…probably…went…back…to…school…" Isabella gasped out between kisses. She pulled away, shooting her boyfriend a warning look as he went to pull her back down. "Phineas, stop." She motioned to Buford. "I think Buford might have a problem."

"Ya darn right I have a problem!" He thrust something in the girl's face as she stood up. "Jeet left this!"

Isabella read the note, glaring at the drummer. She put a hand on her hip. "Buford, didn't I just say that's where he went?"

Phineas propped himself up on an elbow, looking up from his spot on the sand. "That's what you interrupted us for? Buford, Baljeet probably had to get back to studying; you know how he is."

"Argh!" He reached down, lifting the red head up from the sand. "Gimmie the keys; I'm goin after him."

"Now? It's ten pm. He's probably already asleep. Why don't you just go tomorrow? That way we can all go."

"Dinnerbell…"

"Here." He dug around in his pocket, producing the set of car keys before calmly handing them to the drummer. "Will you put me down now?"

"Gladly." Buford let go of the taller man, causing Phineas to land back on the sand with a soft plop. "Later losers! I'm goin ta find Jeet."

"What was that all about?" Isabella got down on her knees, helping her boyfriend up.

"Dunno. Whatever it is, maybe we should follow him. I'm not sure Buford even knows how to get to Baljeet's campus."

"You want to go now? Phineas, you just gave him the keys to the car!"

"Oh. Right." He started, jumping up and grabbing Isabella's hand, the pair running down the beach. "Buford! Wait up!"


	10. Love in a College Town Part 1

**A/N: **Okay, so this chapter and the five chapters that follow it are probably my favorite part of the story. It was so much fun putting Phin and the gang in a college environment. Anyway hope you like it!

* * *

"Come on come on come on!" Buford wandered around the parking lot. "Where did he park that stupid—"

"Buford! Wait up!"

The drummer turned around, watching as his friends ran up. "_What_?"

"We…wanna…go…with…you…" Phineas wheezed.

"Why?"

"Well for one thing, we know where Baljeet's campus is."

"Hey! I know exactly where Jeet's campus is!"

"Really? Then how far away is it?" Isabella challenged.

"I dunno. Few hours?"

"Buford, Baljeet lives out of state; you'll be driving half the night," the red head pointed out.

"Let us come with you. At the very least we can help you stay awake," the rhythm guitarist offered. "Besides, road trips are more fun when there's a group."

"Not with you they ain't."

"Huh?" Phineas blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that the way you two are actin, you'll be pulling all this lovey dovey mushy mush while I'm drivin." He opened the door of the mustang, climbing inside. "Sorry you two, but I can't have that." He went to close the door, only to have Isabella grab it, preventing it from closing. "Hey! Let go! I gotta go find Jeet!"

"Why do you need to find him so bad?" Isabella asked.

The drummer glared at her through the car window, only to frown. "Jeet and Irving took me back ta the hotel last night. After kickin Irving outta the room, I told Jeet I liked liked him. He got all sad and said we couldn't date or nuthin, then…I don't remember what happened after; I passed out and woke up this mornin. Then I found this note." He held the paper up. "Now he's gone back ta school and I gotta talk ta him!"

"You do realize that if Baljeet left, it probably means he doesn't want to see or talk to you right? Then what are you going to do? Turn around and come back here the same day? It' a long drive."

The drummer stared at her a moment, seeming to consider the question. He grumbled, getting out and putting the front seat down so the others could climb into the back. "Alright fine. You can come. But no mushy mush in the back, ya hear me?"

"No mushy mush." The red head crossed his heart as he climbed in after his girlfriend.

"We promise," Isabella added.

* * *

_Hours later…_

Buford glared into the rearview mirror, quickly changing lanes before returning his attention to the back seat. "Hey! I said no mushy mush!" He quickly looked behind him, groaning as his friends made out in the backseat. "Dinnerbell! Girlie! Knock it off!"

No response.

"Don't make me come back there!"

* * *

_Wednesday morning_

"Alright, now the two of ya are done lip lockin—" Buford shuddered as he turned off the highway, stopping at a traffic light. "Which way we goin? Are we close?"

"Yeah. I think Baljeet's campus is pretty close by." Phineas stretched, pulling his phone out of a pocket and tapping on the gps. "When this light turns green, go to the right. Then you're gonna go down a couple blocks and make a left on General Street."

"General. Got it." The drummer pulled the car through the light, going down a few blocks and turning left as instructed. "Now what?"

"Uhhh…" he studied the phone. "I actually don't remember the street names and the names on the phone's gps don't sound familiar. This is one of those places where I remember it as I go. I think you go down a few side streets before you actually hit it."

Isabella scooted forward, looking out the front window. "Go down this street, then make a left, go down about two blocks and make a right." She paused in thought. "Once you hit the last right, I think that's the college entrance."

"Ya think? I can't be drivin on a wing and a prayer here girlie."

"Technically, you are," the red head pointed out. "You went to find Baljeet when you didn't know where his campus was." He smirked. "Aren't you glad we came along?"

"No." The drummer looked in the rearview mirror, returning the smirk before turning his attention back to the road. He went down a couple of nearby streets, finally emerging at the college entrance. He found visitor-parking close by and put the mustang in park, cutting the engine and hopping out. "Alright, I just gotta find the dorm."

Phineas poked his head out of the backseat. "You want us to come with you? We know where Baljeet's dorm is."

"No." He turned around. "Sorry losers; I gotta do this on my own. Catch ya later."

The red head climbed out of the mustang, stretching his legs before helping his girlfriend out. He laughed. "Wow. Izzy, I hate to tell you this, but…you're kind of a mess."

"You're not exactly fresh yourself." She pulled a compact out of her purse, opening it up and showing it to him. The reflection of a college age man with unkempt hair and bleary eyes stared back at him.

"Ouch."

Isabella turned the compact around, staring at the reflection of a young woman with mussed clothes, wild hair and bleary eyes. She winced. "Maybe we should freshen up a bit…"

"Great idea, but—" he stopped as his girlfriend reached into the back of the mustang, popping the trunk. "Izzy, what are you doing?"

She merely smirked, reemerging from the car and coming around to the trunk. She popped open a secret compartment on the floor, pulling out a dark green sundress. "An ex Fireside Girl is always prepared. I asked Ferb to install this for me when he redesigned the mustang."

"That's great, but…what about me?"

She studied him a moment. "You're not to bad; just flatten your shirt a bit and comb your fingers through your hair."

He smirked. "That's cold Izzy."

"Yes, yes it is. Guys get off easy; but girls?" She motioned to her appearance. "This takes a lot of work."

"If I remember correctly, that was the product of a three hour make-out session."

She lightly smacked him on the shoulder, standing up on tiptoe and giving him a peck on the lips. "I meant it takes work to look the way I normally look."

"I always think you look perfect." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him, the two sharing another kiss.

"Hey, check it out! It's the morning walk of shame. Alright!" Three college students walked by, whooping and hollering. "Yeah! Go get her!" One guy yelled.

The two practically jumped apart, blushing furiously.

"Umm…I'm gonna go freshen up."

"Yeah. And I'm…"

"Phineas? What's wrong?"

"Izzy, do you remember where the nearest bathroom is here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I really have to pee."

* * *

"Jeet! Jeet, where are ya?!" Buford stopped in the middle of campus, looking around. "Aw man; he's gotta be here somewhere." He looked to his right, running up to a random student passing by. "Hey, have ya seem someone by the name of Baljeet? Uh...black curly hair; jeans; red collared buttoned up t-shirt? 'Bout this high?" The drummer held a hand slightly above his head. "Tends ta yell at me a lot?"

The young man shook his head. "Sorry. Never heard of him. You might try looking in the dorms."

"Where are they?"

"Go down this walkway, past the library, down that hill and make a left at the bottom. There's three down there; if you want the independent living dorm, that's on the other side of campus. I can show you the way if you like; I have friends that live down there."

"No thanks. I got this."

"I hope you find your..." the student paused. "Friend."

But Buford was already gone.

* * *

"Ahhh..." Phineas sighed in relief as he walked out of the bathroom, zipping up his jeans. "Much better." He looked around, grinning as Isabella came walking up. "Whoa." He studied the dark green sundress. "You look great Izzy."

"Thank you very much." She smirked at him. "I see you combed your hair."

"Yeah." He ran a hand through his hair, looking down at his outfit. "Clothes are still a bit wrinkled though." He sniffed an armpit. "At least I don't smell."

Isabella giggled. "So now what should we do?"

"Dunno."

"Maybe we should try to find Buford and Baljeet. See if they made up."

"Nah." The red head wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. "I wouldn't worry about it; they'll eventually figure things out."

"I guess..."

"Well...we have the entire day, a whole campus to explore and for the moment..." the red head smirked, kissing her on the cheek. "A little bit of alone time." He removed his hand from her waist, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "What do you say we make the best of it? Act like we're college students for the day?" He paused. "Or however long we're here for."

"What do you mean 'however long we're here for?'"

"Well, we rode in with Buford. Until him and Baljeet make up...well, we could be here awhile."

The woman went to say something, only to pause as a group walked by.

"And over here, we have the cafeteria. Millions of our students come here everyday for breakfast, lunch and dinner. If you live on campus, you can buy a meal card for the year, which will get you in at anytime. And over here..." a woman motioned the group to follow her. "Is the music building. Many of our music majors take classes here. The classes range from basic music theory to music composition. And over here..."

Phineas grinned, grabbing his girlfriend by the hand, hauling her behind him as they filed in behind the group. "Izzy, we're taking a tour."

* * *

"Past the library, past the library, past the library...arrghh!" Buford threw his hands in the air. "Where's the gosh darn library?! I've been lookin for hours!"

"Maybe if you had enough decency to stop and ask for directions, you would not have this problem."

He wheeled around. "Baljeet!" He picked the college student up, hugging him to his chest. "Can't believe I found ya! Phinabella and I drove all night ta get here!" He put the smaller man down. "We gotta talk."

"_Ugh_." Baljeet turned around, stalking off. "Buford, I am done talking to you. My heart cannot handle-" he stopped walking, a light blush forming on his cheeks. "I mean-" he turned around, glaring at the former bully. "No. I am still mad at you."

"Why?"

"Why? Why?!" He spluttered. "Buford, you got drunk and confessed that you loved me! You said you wanted to be more than friends!"

"So?"

"You were drunk! You did not mean any of it! That was the alcohol talking!"

"Hey, I meant every word of what I said." Buford pointed to himself. "I didn't like Irving; he wasn't treatin ya the way ya should be treated."

"He treated me much better in the short time I spent with him yesterday than you have in our entire ten years of knowing each other." He took a step forward, glaring at him. "I am nothing to you but a punching bag. I always have been." His voice grew quiet. "How am I supposed to know if what you said was true when you were under the influence of alcohol?"

"Because I meant every word."

Baljeet stopped cold, staring at him. "What?"

"Look, I may not be the best lookin guy or even the nicest. I'm a former bully and that's kinda hard ta break." Buford looked down at his shoes before returning his gaze to the other man. "But I like ya Jeet. All the times I pick on ya? It's ta make ya stronger. No offense, but you're kind of a wuss."

Baljeet glared at him.

"Heh. That ain't helpin, is it?" He paused a moment. "Yeah I was drunk, but I've liked ya for awhile now. The alcohol just brought it out." He sighed. "You're my best friend Jeet. The others? Yeah, they're my friends, but they don't tolerate me like you do. Ya put up with me."

A small smile formed on the other man's face.

"And now?" He growled in annoyance. "Look, I drove all night ta find ya; have I ever done that with anyone else?" He ploughed ahead. "So I guess what I'm sayin is...do ya like me?"

"Yes, but-"

"But what?"

Baljeet turned around, casting a sad glance over his shoulder. "It is not that simple."

"Sure it is! I like you, you like me. What's simpler than that?"

The college student gave him the smallest of smiles, walking away. "I must think about this."

"Baljeet, wait!" Buford went to run after him, only for the other man to hold out a hand, stopping him.

"Please Buford." He turned around, casting sad eyes at the former bully. "I need to be alone." He turned back around, walking off without another word.

"Baljeet?" The drummer threw his hands in the air, wailing. "Baljeet!"


	11. Love in a College Town Part 2

**Song Used: **Love in a College Town by Luke Bryan

* * *

"I'm sure glad we ditched the tour."

"Me too. I don't think I could take any more history of the campus buildings. It's cool to see where everything is, but if I wanted to know the history, I could just look it up on Wikipedia."

"Yeah…" Phineas stirred a packet of sugar into his coffee, looking around before taking a sip. He smiled. "Well, the coffee's not bad. It's a good thing the tour stopped here; I don't think we would have found this place otherwise."

"I know right?" Isabella took a sip of her coffee. "Have we ever been to this place with Baljeet before?"

"I don't think so. If we had, we probably would have remembered it."

She nodded, taking another sip. "So, what should we do now? We've done the tour, but that's not really acting like college students."

"Well, we could just keep exploring. I mean, we don't know the rest of the campus well, but we know it well enough to just—"

"Hey everyone! Look at me!" The pair turned, watching as a college student ran into the café, lifting up his shirt to reveal the words SCHOOL PRIDE written on his stomach in green paint. "I have school pride! This campus is _awesome_!"

Isabella giggled.

"Greg!" A woman stormed through the door of the café. She marched over to the man, grabbing his t-shirt and pulling it back down. She glared at him. "Greg, you're drunk." She looked him up and down. "You're also embarrassing me."

"But Becky, I just wanted to show everyone how much school pride I have."

"Uh-huh. Sure." She grabbed him by the shirt collar, hauling him off. "Come on; you can sleep it off in the dorm."

The entire café erupted into loud cheers and applause as the couple exited.

Phineas gave a low whistle. "That was interesting."

"I wonder how often that happens."

"More often than you think."

The pair looked at each other, starting at the sight of a woman standing next to their table.

"Umm…how long have you been standing there?" Isabella asked.

"Not long. I walked over when the commotion started." The woman held out a hand. "My name's Danielle by the way. I'm the student events director on campus. And to answer your previous question, it happens quite a lot." She looked between them. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Go ahead." Phineas motioned to a chair.

"Thanks. See, we have a lot of school spirit on campus. The downside is we also have a lot of drinking that goes with it. It's not to bad though; it's only like this when we host on campus events. Since everyone just got back from Spring Break last week, they're still a little wound up, so we're spending this week slowly getting everyone back into studying." She smiled. "Sometimes the best way to do that is by having events. Like this one." She placed a flier on the table. "We're having a karaoke sing-off later this afternoon; you should come." Danielle got up from the table, pushing her chair in. "I'd stay and chat, but I have to finish handing out the rest of these fliers. Hope to see you there."

Isabella picked up the flier as the girl left, reading from it. "Five o'clock karaoke happy hour. Student Union." She looked at her boyfriend. "Where's that?"

"Dunno. I think we passed it on the tour. We're either already inside it, or near it I think." He got up from the table, motioning her to follow him. "Come on; I bet it's close by."

* * *

_Minutes later_…

"Whoa." Phineas grinned. Everywhere he looked, students were playing videogames, ping-pong, pool or lounging around on couches set up in a nearby corner. A couple of students were setting up some karaoke equipment on a makeshift stage.

"Looks like the place alright."

The red head led them over to a table, grabbing an unopened beer bottle. He looked at Isabella and grinned, pointing across the room to a group of guys sitting on the couches, beer bottles in hand. He started singing. "Girl I'll be over there, with my buddies drinking beer. If you need me, come and get me, when you hear our song."

She giggled, watching as her boyfriend did a few dance steps into the middle of the room.

"In a little while, when you're ready shoot me that smile. That way I'll know, that's it time to go, and you've got your buzz on." He unscrewed the cap, placing the bottle to his lips, only to have Isabella jump up, grabbing it from him.

She smirked. "Oh no you don't; that's what got you into trouble in the first place, remember?"

He returned the smirk. "I wasn't actually going to drink it Izzy."

"Suurre…"

The red head started at the sound of a low growl. "Izzy, was that your stomach I just heard?"

"The coffee didn't really do it for me. We haven't eaten anything since last night remember?"

"Oh yeah! We should probably do that. When is the karaoke thing again?"

"Five." She checked her watch. "It's only 12:30 right now; wanna get something to eat in the cafeteria?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. I could use some food."

* * *

"I can't believe they let us in here."

Isabella looked at the food selections in front of her, sniffing. "It all smells so good."

"Yeah it does!" Phineas reached over, taking a heaping spoonful of mashed potatoes before drizzling gravy over it. "I'm gonna get a bowl of soup; meet me over by the waffle makers?"

"Yep." She stood on tiptoe, giving her boyfriend a peck on the cheek before heading over to another food station. "Ooo…grilled cheese."

"Yo Isabella!"

The young woman turned around. She smiled. "Hey Buford. Did you talk to Baljeet?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"Don't wanna talk about it."

"Oo…kaay…" she paused at the refreshment station, grabbing a cup and filling it with ice before sliding the cup under the soda dispenser. "Didn't go that well?"

"I told him how I felt; he said he had ta think about it."

"Well…that's a good sign."

"No it ain't."

Isabella held back an eye roll. "Are you hungry? Phineas is over there by the waffle makers; we were going to sit down and eat."

"Not hungry." The drummer sighed, following his friend over to where the red head was waiting.

"Hey Buford," Phineas greeted. "Did you—" he paused at Isabella's don't ask motions. "Uh…you hungry? There's waffles over here." He motioned to the machines.

"Nah man. I'm to depressed ta eat. Jeet said he returned my feelins, but he had ta think about it. Ya know, I don't get it; I like him and he likes me, so why spend time thinkin about it?"

"He probably wants to be sure he makes the right decision," the rhythm guitarist offered, motioning for the guys to follow her into the main part of the cafeteria. She led them over to a seat by the window. "Is this a good spot?"

"Yep."

Buford shrugged as he sat down. "Eh."

Isabella slid into a chair. "Some people need time to think about big decisions like that. Relationships can be complicated; Baljeet loves you, but…maybe he's not one hundred percent certain his feelings will be returned."

"But I returned them! I'd been crushing on him for awhile! It was the alcohol that brought it out!"

"Did you tell him that?" Phineas asked, eating a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"YES!" He slammed his hands down on the table, causing some soup to slosh over the side of the bowl. The red head glared at him. "Heh. Sorry Dinnerbell." Buford sat back down, lightly pounding his head on the table.

"Okay, okay." Isabella reached over, placing a hand on his shoulder. "So you told Baljeet how you feel, he said he returned your feelings, but has to think about it." She gave his shoulder a squeeze. "I'm sorry Buford, but…all you can do now is wait. Baljeet has to make the final decision. He has to come to you. Forcing him will only push him away."

"Yeah." The drummer sighed, sitting up straight. "It's still annoyin though."

"Let's talk about something else then," the red head suggested. "We could talk about what songs we're playing Friday night."

"Do we even have a set list yet?" Isabella asked.

"I don't think so. We really have to start planning set lists ahead of time."

"Hey, I got somethin way juicier than set lists." Buford leaned across the table, waiting until he had his friends' attention. He placed an elbow on the table, wagging a pointer finger at them. "Ferb and Gretchen hooked up yesterday."

Isabella's eyes widened. "What?" She raised a brow. "Seriously?"

"Yep. Found 'em in the middle of the afternoon doin the nasty. Gretchen answered the door in a bathrobe and everything."

"Buford, she could have just gotten out of the shower."

"Really Dinnerbell? With just her and Ferb in the room and their clothes all over the floor? I think your brother was naked; he wasn't wearin a shirt and the rest of him was covered with a bed sheet."

Phineas paled, pushing his soup away. "I just lost my appetite."

"Heh heh." The drummer smirked. "Glad I could give ya that image." He got up from the table. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go buy some lemon drops."

"Phineas, are you okay?" Isabella asked.

"If Ferb and Gretchen decided to do it, I'm oddly okay with that. I just didn't need the visual."

She gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, pushing her food away. "After that, I don't think I have much of an appetite either." The two got up from the table, heading out into the lobby of the cafeteria. Isabella stopped dead, watching as Buford walked around the lobby, handing out lemon drops. "Uh Buford? What are you doing?"

The red head nudged her, pointing to Buford and singing. "There's a what's his name, he just can't seem to graduate. He's hitting on the new crop, buying them lemon drops…" he shook his head. "Man that's just wrong."

"I'll say." Isabella took several steps forward, grabbing Buford as the drummer handed a lemon drop to a girl.

"Hey! Girlie, what are ya—"

She glared at the other girl. "Sorry, but he's already taken." She hauled him off. "Come on Buford; Phineas and I are going to karaoke and you're coming with us."

* * *

_Five o'clock_

"I'm gonna fail this test, thinkin 'bout your dress, laying on my floor, running out the door." Phineas grinned as he jumped around onstage, watching the words scroll past on the screen in front of him. "A, A, B, A, C, that sounds good to me! We won't ever look as good as we do now, so let's give it one more shot, baby how's that sound? Hug on one another, kiss on each other, in the morning we can chalk it down, as love in a college town. Gotta love love in a college town."

The entire Student Union erupted into applause and cheers and the red head grinned as he grabbed another karaoke CD, sliding it into the player. "Now this next song is for all those Sorority Girls out there." A few whoops went up from the crowd and he laughed. "And it looks like we have a few of those."

* * *

**A/N:** Bit of a filler chapter, but stay tuned. More to come!


	12. An Interlude

**Song Used: **Sorority Girl and Cold Beer Drinker by Luke Bryan

* * *

"Ooo, here you come again a walkin my way. And there I go again with, nothing to say!"

_But My my my little ADPi  
__Kappa Delta, Tri Delts you look so fine  
__Ooo don't know what I'm gonna do around those  
__Zeta's, __Theta's, __Chi O's  
__and little Phi Mu's_

"Hey hey yeah yeah. Hey yeah yeah yeah, my my sorority girl. My my sorority girl. Yeah you rock this college boy's world…" Phineas walked over, slinging an arm around Isabella's shoulders, giving her a peck on the cheek. "My my sorority girl."

The song wound to a close and Phineas took a bow. "Thanks everyone! And now it's time for—"

"Hey wait a minute!" Buford jogged up the steps to the stage. "How come you get ta do all the singin? I wanna take a crack at it!"

"Sure Buford. There's a stack of karaoke CDs over there. Why don't you pick one?"

"Oh, I already know what I'm singin." The drummer smirked, pulling a CD from the stack and holding it up.

"You can't sing that. It has drums in it."

"So?"

"You're the drummer."

"I can do it." Isabella walked over to them. "Buford's been teaching me how to play drums between gigs."

"Yeah. Bella's gettin good." He puffed out his chest with pride. "And that's comin from me."

"What?" The red head started. "Izzy, you've been taking lessons? How do I not know this?"

She smirked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Phineas, you know how much I adore you, but I do have a life outside you."

He returned the smirk. "Well, alright then."

"Great!" Buford slid the CD into the slot before grabbing the microphone from the red head. "Gimmie that!" He smirked out at the crowd. "Hey everyone; I'm gonna be doin some singin. So ya better like it." He waited for the words to scroll across the screen, singing along. "Whiskey burns me up, wine turns my teeth all red. Tequila makes me loco, champagne hurts my head. But let me tell ya I'm a real big fan, of ice fishing for them aluminum cans.

_I'm just a cold beer drinker  
__check out the callous on my pop top finger  
__got a cooler in the back with a twelve pack ready to roll  
__I'm a killer karaoke country singer  
__top water rattle trap spinner bait slinger  
__king of the grill and a short putt sinker  
__I'm just a cold beer drinker…_

* * *

_That night_

"Aw man, that was awesome!" Buford slung an arm around Phineas and Isabella, the three walking down the main part of campus. "I'd do that again in a heartbeat!"

"Should we tell him how bad his singing was?" Isabella whispered.

Phineas merely shook his head.

"Alright, it's eight pm. Now what we doin?"

"Well…" the red head scratched the back of his neck, shrugging off the drummer's arm. "Izzy and I were going to go to Baljeet's dorm and ask if we could stay with him for the night. Unless you were planning on driving back to Miami tonight; then Izzy and I could just sleep in the car on the way there."

"I ain't leavin. I'm waitin for Jeet remember?"

"You could be waiting a while," Isabella pointed out.

"I'll sleep in the mustang if I hafta."

"Why don't you come with us to the dorm?" Phineas suggested. "Maybe Baljeet's done thinking by now and he'll let you stay."

Buford turned to the rhythm guitarist a moment before turning his attention back to the red head. "No. If Bella says ta wait for Jeet and let him come ta me, than so be it."

"Well, if you're sure…" the three stopped walking. "Baljeet's dorm is down that way and the parking lot's that way, so…"

The drummer saluted them. "Later Losers." He left without another word.

"I sure hope everything works out for them." Isabella took the red head's hand in hers, the pair walking down the hill toward Baljeet's dorm. "As strange as this sounds, they're kind of meant for each other."

"I know what you mean; I think the same thing everytime they're together. They've been close since we where ten, but…" the pair entered the dorm, glancing around the courtyard before heading into the main unit. Phineas shrugged as they reached Baljeet's door. "I guess getting older changes things."

"It did for us."

"Yeah…" the red head knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice sounded from the other side.

"It's Phineas and Isabella."

The door opened and Baljeet grinned, enveloping his friends in a hug. "Phineas! Isabella! What are you—wait." He released them. "You came with Buford, did you not?"

"Yeah," the red head answered.

"Is he here? I do not wish to speak to him at this moment."

"He's still here, but…he's sleeping in the mustang," Isabella answered.

"He is?" The college student stared at them a moment, ushering them inside before closing the door. He looked between them, hesitating. "Maybe I should…" his face hardened. "No. I am still mad at him."

"Oh come on Baljeet! You can't still be mad at Buford." Phineas stared at his friend. "_Are_ you still mad at Buford?"

He sighed. "No, I am not mad. Just very confused. I mean, I do care about Buford very much and he says he loves me and has liked me for awhile. It is just…" he groaned. "Sorry; I cannot think about it at this juncture. I am tired."

"That's okay Buddy."

"Um, Baljeet? Since Buford's sleeping in the mustang, that means we're kind of stuck here for the night. We don't mean to impose…but, could we stay with you?" Baljeet raised a brow. "Just for the night," Isabella clarified.

"We'll even sleep on the floor," Phineas added. "We're sorry to do this to you; we know you like being in a single person dorm for a reason, but…"

"It would really help us out," the rhythm guitarist added. "If you need to stay up and study, we'll be quiet."

"I am done studying for the night." The college student looked between them, thinking. He smiled. "Yes, you may stay for the night." He opened the door, heading out into the courtyard. "I will talk to the RA and see if I can find blankets for you."


	13. College Shenanigans

**Songs Used: **Wild Weekend by Luke Bryan; All My Rowdy Friends are Coming Over Tonight by Hank William Jr (as a ringtone); Bad to the Bone by George Thorogood (as a ringtone)

* * *

_Thursday morning_

"Isn't the college life great?" Phineas sighed in contentment, reaching over and brushing a strand of hair from his girlfriend's face, looking into her eyes. "No responsibility, no set lists, just you, me and this hard carpeted floor." He leaned forward, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "We don't even have classes."

Isabella sighed, closing her eyes. "It's perfect."

"Let's stay here forever."

"Agreed."

"I mean, the others don't need us right? Gretchen can take over for you, Ferb's versatile enough to play several instruments. We wouldn't have to put up with Buford…"

She opened her eyes, looking at him. She smiled. "Absolutely."

"If you are going to do that, please consider doing it somewhere else. I do not need to see it."

Phineas bit back an annoyed sigh as Baljeet walked into the room. He looked at Isabella and winked. "Or him."

She giggled, scooting away from him, propping herself up on an elbow. "How was your class Baljeet?"

"I suppose it was alright."

"Suppose?" The red head crocked an eyebrow. "But you love your classes; how was it just alright?"

Baljeet smiled as he sat down at his desk. "Well, this professor is a bit of a challenge; he is alright, but he teaches below my intellectual level." He waved the comment away. "I would prefer a different professor, but I already signed up for his class this semester and I need the credits."

"I'm sorry Buddy. That's rough." He paused a moment. "Maybe you should come with us on the road; you're so smart, you could teach yourself. Find online classes that are above your level."

"That is very kind of you, but as I said after we graduated from high school, I value a higher education. Touring and performing is fine for you, but it is not the life I want."

"What life _do_ you want?" Isabella asked.

"Well—"

"A life with Buford!" Phineas shrank back at the collective glares from his friend and girlfriend. "What? Don't you want a life with Buford?"

"There are more important things in life than being in a relationship Phineas."

"Like what?"

The college student glared at him. "You know, if you insist on staying here, you can at least make yourself useful." He stood up, lightly tapping the red head in the leg with a foot. "I have had three classes already this morning and you two have done nothing but lounge about on my floor."

The red head pointed a finger at his friend. "You know what Baljeet? You've just been beaten up by this life so much that you forget how to have fun."

He sighed, looking at Isabella. "He is going to sing now, is he not?"

"Yes, yes he is."

Phineas jumped to his feet, pointing to the college student. "We've been getting beat up by this 'ol life, seems all we got left is Friday and Saturday night, and sometimes Sunday if Monday's a holiday—"

"That lyric is littered with bad grammar and improper English."

"I got a buncha buddies we ain't seen in a while, we got some good time fun and hot dogs buns in a stock pile, with some home brew, Malibu and Miller Lite." He reached down, pulling Isabella to her feet and twirling her around. "Girl put on that short little party dress and make me a little bit jealous…"

_It's gonna be a wild weekend  
__I've been on the phone with all my friends  
__there's a little spot in the riverbend—_

"Hey! I got it!"

"Got what?" The rhythm guitarist looked up as her boyfriend stopped spinning her. "Phineas?"

"A barbeque!"

"Barbeque?" She raised a brow. "What—"

"A barbeque is the perfect way to help Baljeet relax and have fun." He turned to his friend. "A barbeque will help get your mind off things and take a break from all that studying."

"Sure. There is just one problem."

"What's that?"

"I have two more classes today."

"When are they?"

"One is in forty-five minutes and one is early this afternoon." Baljeet smirked, standing up and studying the red head. "Okay Phineas, I will take you up on your offer."

"Great!"

"However, there is one caveat."

"What's that?"

"You have to take my next two classes." He continued to smirk. "Without studying for them. I have a test in the last class; it is on the molecular and sub particles of water. Once you take the classes, you may have your barbeque and I will attend." He held out a hand. "Is it a deal?"

Phineas grinned, shaking his friend's hand. "Deal."

* * *

Gretchen breathed a sigh as Ferb pulled the jeep into the nearest visitor parking lot. "It's a good thing Buford called us; otherwise, we wouldn't have known where the others were."

Ferb nodded as he put the jeep in park and cut the engine, coming around to open the passenger side door.

"Thanks for driving all this way Ferb." She stood up on tiptoe, giving him a peck on the cheek. "It was tough being stuck without any transportation."

"My pleasure."

"Now, where do we think Buford is? He said he slept in the mustang last night, right?"

He nodded, opening his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted as his phone rang. "One moment." He fished the phone out of his pocket, holding it to his ear as he pressed Send. "Hello?"

"Hey Bro! Look, I know this may sound like a weird favor, but is there any chance you and Gretchen are headed this way? I'm planning a barbeque this afternoon to help Baljeet unwind and, well, I know it might take you half the day to get here, but—"

"Not to worry; we are already here."

A pause came over the line. "You are?"

"Buford called us. He told us where you had all gone and said to come pick him up. He was tired of waiting, but didn't want to leave you and Izzy stranded."

"Wait. _Buford_ said that?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Baljeet must have really gotten to him."

Ferb raised a brow. "Baljeet—"

"Long story Bro. Hey, I'd talk more, but I made a deal with Baljeet this morning that if I took his last two classes of the day, I could throw him a barbeque. I know you're not to familiar with the area, but would you and Gretchen mind making a grocery store run? There's a couple of things we need for the party."

"What are they?"

"Several packages of hot dogs and hot dogs buns; beer, whatever kind you can find, umm…Miller Lite maybe? Couple bags of ice…streamers…oh, better pick up some hamburger meat and buns…and maybe some mayo, ketchup, relish, chips, soda. You know, the usual barbeque fare."

"Anything else—"

"Sorry Bro; gotta go. Class is about to start." He went to hang up, only to pause as his brother's voice came over the other end again. "Ferb?"

"Yes?"

"If you find Buford, take him with you. I think he's kinda depressed over Baljeet."

"Baljeet?"

"Gotta go!" The red head hung up before the bassist could ask for further clarification.

"Who was that?" Gretchen asked.

"Phin. We have been instructed to buy groceries for a barbeque he's throwing this afternoon."

"That sounds fun."

"We have also been instructed to take Buford with us."

"That may be rather difficult, as we don't know—"

"Anything to stupid to be said is sung."

"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow, looking at the bassist. "What do you think that was—"

Ferb placed a finger to his lips and winked, motioning her to follow him as they made their way across the parking lot.

* * *

"Love is a canvas furnished by nature, and embroidered by imagination." Buford smiled slightly at the book in his hand. He sighed. "That was the first time he ever heard me quote Voltaire." The sigh turned into a growl. "I wonder how much longer I need ta wait—"

"Hello Buford."

"Gah!" The drummer jumped a foot into the air, practically falling off the hood of the mustang. "Dude! Warn me next time ya do that!" He hastily stuck the book in his back pocket. "Ya coulda given me a heart attack."

"It would have been a blessing." Ferb glared at him.

"Haha. You're a dang laugh riot, ya know that?"

The bassist shrugged.

"What were you reading?" Gretchen asked. "It sounded like Voltaire."

"Hey, what I read is none of your dang business." Before he could get another word in, Ferb grabbed him by the shirt collar, hauling the drummer off the car. "Hey! What gives? Lemme go!"

"We have been tasked with going grocery shopping. Phin is planning a barbeque this afternoon and we were instructed to take you with us."

"No way man." He squirmed out of the other man's grip. "Bella told me I should wait for Baljeeet."

"Why are you waiting for him?" Gretchen asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot ta tell ya. I realized the night I got drunk that I _liked_ liked Baljeet. I didn't like him hangin around with Irving." He growled. "I drove all the way here and Jeet had the nerve to return my feelings, but said he had ta think about them. Bella told me to wait for him ta come to me, but…"

"You're tired of waiting," Ferb supplied.

"Yeah man." The drummer sighed. "Waitin sucks." He motioned to the car. "I even slept out here last night; do ya know how uncomfortable your backseat is?"

"Buford, waiting doesn't mean sitting around _physically_ waiting. It means going about your life and not pressuring Baljeet to talk about his feelings unless he wants to." The young woman placed a hand on his arm. "That's what Izzy meant by waiting."

"Oh."

"Come grocery shopping with us. It might make the waiting go faster. And if Phineas is throwing a barbeque, it stands to reason Baljeet will be there too."

The drummer looked between the pair. He shrugged. "Yeah, alright."

* * *

"Come on…just a few more seconds…" Phineas sat at the desk, anxiously watching the clock. "Couple more…" he groaned, reclining in his seat. "This is why I lasted a week in college."

_We cooked the pig in the ground  
__got some beer on ice  
__cause all my rowdy friends are comin over tonight…_

_I'm bad, b-b-b-b-bad,  
__bad to the bone_

The red head perked up, sitting up straight as several more ringtones blasted through the classroom.

_Come on come on  
__baby let's get gone_

He started at the sound of his own going off, hastily reaching into his back pocket and sheepishly turning it off. "Sorry."

The professor glared at him.

He returned his attention to the clock, counting under his breath. "Three…two…one…YES!" He jumped from his seat, causing some students to stare at him in confusion, while others smirked in mild amusement. He grinned. "Barbeque at the Kai dorm later this afternoon. Around four o'clock. See you there!" Phineas grabbed his textbook from the desk, bolting out of the room and into the quad.

"Phineas!"

"Isabella!" The red head grinned, setting the books down before running to his girlfriend, enveloping her in a hug. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long. Baljeet told me how long his class was, so I decided to come greet you. That's the last of his classes for the day right?"

"Yep." He released her, grabbing his textbooks before wrapping an arm around Isabella's waist, the two heading back to the dorm. "Let's get this barbeque started!"


	14. The Barbeque

**A/N 1:** Probably the longest chapter in the story; I got a little carried away when I was writing it.  
**Song Used:** Wild Weekend by Luke Bryan (continuing from the previous chapter)

* * *

"A little to the left Bro." Phineas stood in the dorm courtyard, watching as his brother stood on a ladder, attempting to attach a banner to the corner of the building. "Annd…perfect!"

His brother hopped off the last rung of the ladder, coming to stand next to the red head. He looked up. "Is this really necessary?"

"Of course! Who doesn't love a banner that says Free Beer? It'll definitely bring the crowds at any rate." He walked over to the opposite side of the courtyard. "How're the hot dogs coming Izzy?"

"Great!" She scrutinized the supplies. "Ferb, are you sure you bought enough? There could be a ton of people here; the last thing we need is to run out of food."

The bassist merely smiled, producing another package of hot dog buns from under a nearby table.

"You rock."

He saluted her before walking over to a long table set parallel to the dorm rooms. "Need any help?"

Gretchen looked up from where she was arranging tomato slices on a plastic plate. "If you would fill those bowls over there with chips and grab the bottles of soda from the mustang, that would be great." He gave her a peck on the cheek before walking off.

"Is there anything I could do?" Phineas walked over, looking at the spread. "Looks great Gretchen."

"Thanks. And yes. If you would slice that block of cheese over there so we can have it ready for the burgers, that would be great."

"Sure." The red head grabbed the nearby cheese slicer, smoothly making several cuts before taking the slices and arranging them next to the onions. "Is this okay, or do you want them cut into thinner slices?"

"No, that should be fine." The young woman readjusted her glasses before grabbing a handful of chopped lettuce, placing it next to the tomatoes.

"Things with you and Ferb seem to be going well."

"They are." She paused, smiling. "The past four days with him have been wonderful."

Phineas merely smiled. He finished slicing the cheese, making sure to put the cheese slicer in a bowl marked _to wash_. "Anything else I can do?"

Gretchen considered the question a moment, surveying the table. "No, I can take it from here. Thank you for the help."

"No problem."

"Phineas, most of the hot dogs are already cooked and Ferb said he'd cook the hamburger meat. If you wouldn't mind setting out the buns on the table over by the barbeque, that would be great."

"Sure Izzy." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks. I'm going to go get ready for the party."

"I thought you already were."

She smirked. "Oh, not quite. I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?"

Isabella stood on tiptoe, kissing him on the lips. "It's a surprise for a reason; you'll just have to wait and find out."

"Well, I do love surprises."

"Alright, enough with the mushy mush." Buford walked over to the pair. "I had ta put up with you two the whole ride here; no more mushy mush."

Isabella simply rolled her eyes, walking off toward the girls' side of the dorms.

The red head stared at the drummer a moment. "What's up Buford?"

"If you're done makin goo goo eyes at Girlie, I could use some help puttin up these streamers."

"Oh right! The streamers! Uhh…"

Gretchen placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll handle the buns Phineas; you help Buford."

He grinned. "Thanks Gretchen."

* * *

_Minutes later…_

"Yo Dinnerbell! Should I put a couple more streamers over here, or are we good?"

"Umm…hang on." Phineas hopped off the last rung of the ladder, looking up. "You know what Buford? I think we're good. Just hang that last streamer up there and come down. And if you would put the ladder away, that would be great." He checked his watch. "It's almost four; everybody should be arriving soon."

"You got it." The drummer stepped off the last two rungs, quickly disassembling the ladder before tucking it under an arm. He paused, looking at the boys' side of the dorm.

The red head placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure Baljeet will be here." He frowned. "At least, I hope he is. I did plan this barbeque to help him unwind."

Buford smirked. "Jeet? Unwindin? That'd be a miracle." He walked off without another word.

"He better show up." Phineas checked his watch again. "Where's Izzy? The party's going to start in—"

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha dooin?"

He turned around. "Whoa." His girlfriend stood in front of him, wearing a short, black dress that hugged her hips. With the heels on, she was almost as tall as he was. He went to say something, only to close his mouth, holding a hand over it.

"Did I leave you speechless?"

The red head swallowed, slowing removing his hand from his mouth. He smirked, grabbing her by the hand, twirling her toward him. He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Not quite." He grinned, the two dancing around the courtyard as he sang. "Girl put on that short little party dress, make me a little bit jealous. Get me thinking goodness!"

_It's gonna be a wild weekend  
__I've been on the phone with all my friends  
__there's a little spot in the river bend  
__where the sun sits high  
__long as the keg don't float and the ice don't melt  
__we'll loosen up a notch—_

"I hate to interrupt, but is everything ready?" Ferb smirked as his brother and friend twirled to a stop.

Phineas looked around the courtyard, watching as his friends came to stand on either side of him. He grinned. "Guys, it's perfect." He paused. "Except for one thing…"

"Way aheada ya." Buford held up a boombox, flicking it on before setting it on a nearby table.

_We've been needin this for a long, long time  
__Mmm my baby sure is looking fine_

"That's great Buford. Music will definitely—"

"Hey, is this where the barbeque is?" A group of college-aged men appeared at the entrance to the courtyard. One of them held something up. "We brought a six pack."

"Hey guys!" The red head grinned, walking over. "Yep, this is the place alright." He shook the men's hands. "How're you guys doing?"

"Great man; just finished classes for the week, so it's gonna be a nice three day weekend."

"Awesome! Well follow me and you can just…put your beer…" he looked around the courtyard. "Hey Bro, could you—"

"Right in here please." Ferb walked over, holding a large bucket of ice up to the college students. "We have a bigger one out back."

"Whoa! You're British? Man, that's so cool!"

"I've always thought so."

"Umm…Phineas?" Isabella touched her boyfriend on the shoulder, causing him to turn around. "I don't mean to be a downer or anything, but…where's Baljeet?"

"Probably in his room studying. Would you mind—"

"Not at all." She gave him a peck on the cheek before heading towards the dorm.

"Hey, was that your girlfriend?" One of the college students asked. "She's hot."

He smirked. "Yes, yes she is."

* * *

Baljeet looked up at the sound of a knock on his door. "Come in."

"Baljeet?" Isabella stuck her head inside the room. "Hey, I know you're probably busy studying, but…"

He sighed, clicking off his desk lamp. "I know. Phineas planned the barbeque for me and I should attend." He smiled at his friend. "Isabella, may I say, you look most amazing."

"Thank you very much."

"Where did you get that dress?"

"Oh, I borrowed it from one of the girls here." She put a finger to her lips, winking at him. "Don't tell Phin though; this look actually made him speechless."

"That is no small feat."

She stepped inside, sitting down on the bed. "Soo…are you done thinking about Buford?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Well, I do like him. It is just…the only thing holding me back is…" he swallowed. "Fear."

"You can't let that stop you. Buford's probably just as scared as you are."

"Yes, but—"

Isabella hopped off the bed. "Baljeet Tjinder, this is your moment! You have done nothing but hide away in this room with your nose in your studies. It's time to stand up!" She pumped a fist in the air. "It's time to stand up and tell Buford how you really feel!"

"Isabella—"

Her voice softened. "I once heard a friend of mine say 'fear is for yesterday, today we live.'" He smiled. "Don't let fear keep you from living." She pumped a fist in the air. "Now go climb that Buford mountain!"

"You do realize that phrase can be taken two ways right?"

"I don't care! Get out there and fight for him! Fight fight fight!"

Baljeet laughed, grabbing his keys and heading for the door. "Alright, alright, I will go to the party." He stepped outside, waiting for Isabella to follow before locking the door behind him. He smirked at her. "But I will not be happy about it."

* * *

"Hey Buddy!" Phineas grinned, walking over and slapping Baljeet on the back. "Glad you decided to join us." He slung an arm around the college student's shoulders. "What do you think? Looks good right?"

"Yes. It looks wonderful." He shrugged off the red head's arm. "If you do not mind Phineas, I think I will go sit down and watch the party from there." Baljeet motioned to a fold out chair in the corner of the courtyard before turning and walking away.

"Uhh..."

"Sorry Phin." Isabella walked over, giving him a sideways kiss on the mouth. "I got him out here, but other than that, I don't think there's much else we can do. It looks like him and Buford need to work things out for themselves. We've meddled enough."

"Maybe we haven't meddled _far_ enough."

She smirked in amusement. "What are you thinking?"

"Well..." he leaned over, whispering in her ear.

Isabella grinned. "You know, that just might work."

* * *

"One cheeseburger and one hot dog please."

Ferb nodded at the request, expertly flipping one hamburger patty into the air before spinning around, catching it on a plate behind his back.

The woman in front of him smirked before walking away. "Showoff."

He ignored the comment, dropping several more patties onto the grill.

"That smells wonderful." Gretchen walked up, smiling. "Do we still have plenty of food? I'm starting to run low on hamburger fixins; if we're low on buns, patties, or hot dogs, I can always make another run to the store."

The bassist shook his head, motioning behind him at a stockpile of groceries.

"Did we buy all that?"

"I may have snuck in a few extra things."

She smiled, leaning up and kissing him. "Phineas was right; you do think of everything."

He flipped a few more patties over and smirked. "Another kiss for the cook?"

"Of course."

"Uh-oh. Looks like we're not the only ones being mushy." Phineas grinned as him and Isabella walked up. "I don't think Buford's allowed to give us a hard time anymore. Speaking of Buford-"

Ferb held a hand up, effectively cutting his brother off. He smirked. "What's the plan?"

The red head grinned. "Okay gang, huddle up. We're going to get Buford and Baljeet together if it's the last thing we do."

* * *

"Hey everyone!" Phineas stood in the middle of the courtyard, waiting for everyone to look his way. "Now that we've all had our fill of burgers and hot dogs, my friends and I realized that we should probably clear the area so everyone can dance and have a good time. If you would kindly move your chairs to the perimeter of the area, that would give us enough space to dance."

"Uh Dinnerbell? What are ya doin?"

"Well Buford, we figured dancing would be a great way for everyone to get to know each other." He waited for the guests to move their chairs before motioning to his brother. Ferb smirked, turning on the boombox. "And what better way to get to know each other than by slow dancing? Everyone grab a partner and, well, have fun!

He waited until everyone had paired off before walking to one end of the courtyard. He held a hand out to Isabella. "Care to dance?"

She grinned. "You bet!"

Ferb took off his apron, offering a hand to Gretchen, inclining his head toward the courtyard. "Shall we?"

She took the offered arm, allowing Ferb to escort her to the floor. "We shall."

* * *

"Ya wanna dance?" Buford held out a hand and Baljeet raised an eyebrow. "What? You're always complainin ya never have anyone ta dance with; now's your chance."

"You ask me now?" He stood up, glaring at the drummer.

"Ya know, you've been nuthin but cold ta me since I got here. I told ya I liked ya and ya haven't said anything. I'm tired of waitin Jeet." The drummer sighed. "I don't wanna wait anymore. If ya don't return my feelins, just..." he scrunched his eyes shut. "Make it quick. I'm tough. I can take it."

"Oh Buford…"

His eyes popped open. "Don't 'oh Buford' me alright? I hate when ya do that; it makes me feel-" his eyes widened in surprise as Baljeet leaned forward, kissing the former bully on the lips. After a few seconds, they pulled apart. "But-what-what just happened? Does that mean-"

"I am done thinking. I like you too." Baljeet took the drummer by the hand, leading them to the dance floor. "I am sorry if I have been cold to you. I have liked you probably for about as long as you have liked me. I did not really need to think; I was just scared."

"Can I tell ya a secret?" The college student nodded. "Buford was scared too."

Baljeet wrapped his arms around the drummer's neck, Buford placing his hands on the college student's waist, the two swaying to the music.

"Alright!"

"Awesome!" Phineas high fived his girlfriend. "I knew it would work."

"Wait, you planned this?" Baljeet asked, as him and Buford stopped dancing, staring at them.

The red head grinned sheepishly. "Well...kinda. It wasn't much of a plan; we kinda made it up as we went along." He shrank back at the collective glare. "Look, Izzy, Ferb, Gretchen and I wanted to help; we just thought-"

Buford released Baljeet, taking a step toward Phineas. "Dinnerbell..." he stopped directly in front of the red head and grinned. "Come here man!" He pulled the lead vocalist into a one armed bear hug, the other arm grabbing Isabella. "You two are the best friends a guy could ever have!"

"Buford...not...breathing..." Isabella gasped out.

"Dad? Is…that…you?" Phineas choked out. "I'm…coming…"

"Buford, I believe you are choking them," Baljeet pointed out.

"Oops." He let go. "Heh heh. Sorry. Just a little-"

"Are we interrupting anything?" Ferb asked as him and Gretchen walked up.

The drummer studied them a moment. "Ya helped plan this too?" He motioned between himself and Baljeet and the bassist nodded in confirmation. Tears welled up in Buford's eyes. "Aw man, come here!" He pulled Ferb and Gretchen into a hug before grabbing Isabella, Phineas and Baljeet. "Group hug!"

* * *

_Later..._

"Love is a canvas furnished by nature, and embroidered by imagination." Buford looked at the college student next to him. "Remember the first time I ever said that?"

"Yes. It was in the Sun Beater 3000 during our whirlwind trip to beat the sun." Baljeet laid his head on the drummer's shoulder, sighing in contentment. "It is a beautiful sunset."

"Yeah..." the drummer wrapped an arm around the other man's waist, the two watching the darkening sky in silence.

"Well, I think that's the last of it." Baljeet straightened up at the familiar voice, watching as the others walked toward the mustang. "Ferb, everything's cleaned up right?"

The bassist nodded in confirmation.

"What about the extra food?"

"Gretchen and I bagged it up and put it in the fridge in the dorm kitchen," Isabella answered. "The dorm residents were thrilled; they're having another cookout tomorrow."

"What about the boombox?"

"Taken care of," Gretchen answered.

"The banner and streamers?"

Ferb laughed, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Not to worry. Everything is well taken care of." The group stopped next to the mustang, looking at the couple sitting on the hood.

Phineas grinned. "Buford and Baljeet?"

"Check and check." Isabella made two check mark motions with a finger. "Hey guys; enjoying the sunset?"

Baljeet smiled. "Yes. Very much so." He snuggled against Buford.

"Well gang, I hate to say it, but we should probably head back to Miami. I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to sleeping in tomorrow." The red head yawned.

"Me too," Isabella agreed.

"So...who's taking what back? Izzy and I can take the Jeep; Buford, you can come with us if-"

"No way man. You two wanna be mushy on the way back, go ahead." The drummer slid off the hood of the mustang, helping Baljeet to the ground. "I'll go with Ferb."

"Alright. Baljeet? Gretchen? You guys coming back with us?"

"I am not going back," Baljeet answered.

"Aww. Why not?" Buford asked.

"I have classes tomorrow Buford. And a few tests to study for next week."

Buford cradled the college student's face in his hands. "Call me tomorrow?"

"Most definitely." The two kissed and Baljeet stepped away, watching as the drummer climbed into the mustang.

"Come on Ferb! Let's getta move on!"

The bassist looked at Gretchen expectantly. "Coming?"

"You go ahead. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow night; I have a class in the morning."

Ferb nodded, giving Gretchen a peck on the lips before turning around and sliding into the mustang.

"Well Izzy, looks like it's just you and me in the Jeep." Phineas poked his head into the mustang. "Bro, do you have-" a set of keys was thrust out the car window and he grinned. "Thanks Ferb. See you back at the hotel." He turned to the others. "Bye guys."

Isabella waved as they walked off. "Bye Baljeet. Bye Gretchen, see you tomorrow."

"Good-bye!" Baljeet waved as his friends made their way out of the parking lot. He turned to the woman next to him. "Gretchen, did you not tell Ferb you will be spending a semester abroad?"

She sighed. "No."

"Why not?"

"Things were going so well; I didn't want to ruin it." She did a facepalm. "Why didn't I just tell him?"

"You need to tell him. Ferb will not take it as hard as Phineas would, but if things have been going as well as you say, it will be difficult."

Gretchen sighed. "I know."

* * *

**A/N 2:** Well, looks like things worked out for Buford and Baljeet, but what's going to happen to Ferb and Gretchen? Stay tuned...


	15. If You Ain't Here to Party

**Song Used: **If You Ain't Here to Party by Luke Bryan

* * *

_Friday_

"Ahhh, this is the life, isn't it Izzy?" Phineas stretched out on a beach towel, grasping his girlfriend's hand. "No gig until tonight; the warm afternoon sun on our faces; the smell of the ocean..." he sighed. "I could get used to this."

"Definitely." Isabella let go of his hand, sitting up and looking at him. She smirked. "Want to rub suntan lotion on my back?"

He grinned, bolting upright. "You bet!"

"Gee Phin, don't get to excited."

"I wasn't excited..." he trailed off, looking at her. "Oh. You were joking."

She smiled, handing him a bottle of suntan lotion before crawling over and sitting down with her back to him, grabbing her hair and lifting it off her back. "Lotion me."

The red head laughed, squirting a dollop into his palm before rubbing it down his girlfriend's back. "Yes Ma'm."

"Ma'm?"

"Yes Sweetie?"

Now it was her turn to laugh. She waited until her boyfriend had rubbed in the last of the lotion before scooting backwards into his lap.

Phineas wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the lips, the two watching the ocean in silent contentment.

"Nah man, I ain't hangin up first. You hang up first." Buford came walking up the beach toward them, the phone pressed to his ear. He smiled. "See? Ya don't wanna end this call either." He paused. "Nope. Buford ain't lettin ya study."

"Watch this." The red head lightly nudged his girlfriend, winking at her before turning his attention to the drummer. "Hey Buford! Now who's guilty of being mushy?"

"Just a second Jeet." He held a hand over the phone's speaker, looking at them. His smile widened. "Still you guys."

Phineas rolled his eyes as the drummer walked off, watching as his brother emerged from the surf. "Hey Bro. Heard from Gretchen yet?"

The bassist shook his head.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon," Isabella offered. "It's Friday; she could have hit traffic on the way down."

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll—hang on." The red head held up a finger, gently pushing Isabella off his lap before digging around inside her beach bag, standing up as he grabbed his cell. He squinted at the screen. "Duty calls."

"It's four o'clock already?" The rhythm guitarist glanced toward the sky. "Have we really been out here that long?"

"It would appear so," Ferb answered.

"Soo…it's four o'clock right now…our gig starts at six…so we should probably—"

"Hi! I'm Sandy!" A college student bounded up to them, handing Isabella a bright pink flier. "We're having a bonfire on the beach tonight as a sort of end to Spring Break."

"End?" Isabella looked at the flier. "But it's only Friday."

"Some people have to go back and study, or they're from out of state, or have family in town they got guilted into visiting before going home. At any rate, I gotta finish handing out the rest of these fliers." She turned to walk away, calling over her shoulder as she jogged down the beach. "Hope to see you there!"

"Bonfire huh?" The red head peered over his girlfriend's shoulder, studying the flier.

She smirked at him. "I know that look; what are you thinking Phin?"

"I'm thinking that by the time our gig's over, we should have plenty of time to join the bonfire." He paused, looking at his brother and girlfriend. "That is, if it's alright with you guys."

"Sure. Sounds fun."

"Ferb?"

The bassist merely nodded.

"Great! I'll go get Buford and then we can—"

"Dude! You hang up first!" Buford walked up to them, the phone still pressed to an ear. He went to say something else, only for Isabella to reach over, grabbing the phone from his hand and shutting it off.

"How about _I_ hang up first?"

Phineas laughed at the shocked expression on the drummer's face, slinging an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders before kissing her on the cheek. "That's my Izzy."

"Hey! Ya don't do that ta someone!" Buford made a grab for the phone, only for the red head to stop him.

"Sorry Buford; you're gonna have to talk to Baljeet later; we have to get ready for tonight's gig."

He glowered at the rhythm guitarist. "Fine. But I want my phone back."

"Oh you'll get it back." The rhythm guitarist smirked, placing the phone in her beach bag. "_After_ the gig."

* * *

"Whoa!" Phineas eyes widened as they entered the bar. "Is it just me, or is this place even more packed than the day we got here?"

"Didn't that girl on the beach tell us it's the end of Spring Break?" Isabella asked

"Well yeah, for some students. But I didn't think—"

"Yeah man; they're just here ta party. Ya know, get it all out before they have ta go back ta studyin." Buford smirked. "Makes perfect sense to me."

"There sure is a lot going on here tonight." The red head looked around the bar. "For instance…" He motioned to the various bottles of alcohol behind him. "We got beer in a tub and some good looking girls…"

The red head walked over to the bar, taking a college student by the hand and twirling her around. "Dressed to the nines, looking for a good time."

The girl giggled as Phineas let her go. He smiled before motioning his friends to follow him over to the bar entrance. He pointed out the door. "Jacked up trucks, stacked in thick, white rock stuck in the mud grips—"

"Hey! What are you doing back here?" The bouncer walked over to them, glaring at Buford. "I thought I kicked you out."

"That was the first night. I've been back; ya just haven't seen me." The other man raised a brow. "I've been behavin."

"Alright, if you've been behaving yourself, where's your ID?"

"Right here." The drummer reached into the back pocket of his shorts, fishing around inside. "Uhh…I know it's here somewhere—"

"He's with us." Phineas quickly grabbed his friend's arm, hauling him inside, the band members running to the stage. Ferb and Isabella hopped onstage first, Buford sitting down at the drums as the red head grabbed a microphone, singing into it.

_If you ain't here to party  
__You picked the wrong place  
__You picked the wrong Friday night  
__If you ain't here to party  
__You'll be missin' out on the  
__Best damn time of your life_

"So go on and throw your card down, knock a shot out, get yourself in the zone…." the red head grinned, jumping around onstage. "Yeah you might as well, go on and head your ass back home, if you ain't here to party!" He pumped a fist in the air, walking down to the main floor, shaking the hands of the bar patrons.

* * *

_Throw your keys on the bar  
__you ain't driving your car  
__if you're here with me, that's how it's gonna be  
__cause we're here to party baby…_

"Yeah yeah." Phineas grinned as the entire bar held their glasses up in a toast, singing along. He pumped his fist in the air, singing the last line. "Yeah you better be here to party!"

The entire bar erupted into loud cheers and applause.

"Thanks so much for welcoming us back everyone! The next band will be playing in half an hour, so stay tuned and have a great Friday night!"

"Wonderful performance."

"Gretchen!" Isabella hastily set her guitar to the side before hopping down to the floor, enveloping her friend in a hug. "You made it back!"

"I meant to be here much sooner, but I hit traffic on the way down." She looked around the stage. "Where's Ferb?"

"He's around here somewhere…" the rhythm guitarist frowned. "He can't have gone far, we just finished—" she placed a hand over her mouth, stifling a giggle as Ferb snuck up behind Gretchen. He winked at her before gently placing his hands over Gretchen's eyes. "Guess who."

"Hello Ferb." Her cheeks pinked as he removed his hands, gently placing them on her waist before kissing her.

"Hello."

"Hey Gretchen!" Phineas grinned as he walked offstage. "Glad you could make it back. Tough drive?"

"Lots of traffic." She looked behind her, grinning up at the bassist. "But definitely worth the drive. What's the plan for tonight?"

"There's an end of Spring Break bonfire on the beach back at the hotel. We were gonna go if you wanted to come with us."

"Sure. But why is it an end of Spring Break bonfire? It's only Friday."

He laughed. "Long story. We'll fill you in on the way." He called over his shoulder. "Hey Buford, we're heading back to the hotel; Wayne said he'd take care of our instruments. You ready to go yet?"

"No." The drummer emerged from backstage, glaring at Isabella. "Girlie still has my cell phone." He marched down to the floor. "Where is it?"

Isabella merely rolled her eyes, digging around inside her purse before pulling a phone from it, handing it over. "Happy?"

Gretchen raised a brow. "What was that about?"

Ferb wrapped an arm around her waist, the two following the others out of the bar. "Also a long story."

"See what happens when you leave Gretchen?" The red head smirked. "You miss all the fun."


	16. Spring Break-Up

**Songs Used: **Beachin by Jake Owen; Spring Break-Up by Luke Bryan; Faded Away (as a sort of reprise) by Luke Bryan, from his Tailgates & Tan Lines CD

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Several squeals went up as Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Isabella and Gretchen hit the beach, making their way to the bonfire.

"Are you guys The Baljeatles?!" Someone screamed.

"Wow. You guys are really popular." Gretchen smiled.

Phineas smirked, turning his attention to the crowd. "Why yes, yes we are."

"Would you play something for us?"

The band members looked at each other.

"We actually came down here to hang out. You know, take a night off," Isabella explained.

"Please?"

"Well…" Phineas hedged. "I guess we could—"

"Oh my gosh! You guys made it!"

Buford raised a brow as a college student pushed her way through the crowd. "Who are you?"

"Sandy!" She turned her attention to the other band members. "So glad you made it!"

"We wouldn't miss it." Gretchen surveyed the beach. "Look's like the bonfire's a success. It's packed down here."

"It is. Except for one thing…" the college student trailed off. "I overheard your conversation from a few minutes ago and I know you said you're just here to hang out, but…" she hedged. "Would you mind performing for us? I know it's really last minute, but the band we had scheduled to play decided to bail."

The red head paused in thought. "Well, if your other band bailed, I guess we could fill in." He turned to his band mates. "Is everyone okay with that?"

"I'm game," said Isabella.

Ferb nodded, giving a thumbs up.

"Great! Bufordd?"

"Dude, you know me; I drum any chance I get."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" Sandy bounced up and down. "Follow me; I'll show you where the stage is."

The others went to follow the college student, only for the red head to hang back. "You coming with us Gretchen? You could sing with us if you want. Or play an instrument. I'm sure there's a tambourine you could play or something." He paused. "Wait. _Do_ you play an instrument?"

She laughed, waving him off. "Thanks Phin, but I think I'll stand in the audience and watch you guys play. You go and catch up with the others; I'll be there in a minute." She smiled. "Break a leg up there."

"Thanks!" He grinned, giving her a sideways hug before running up the beach.

* * *

"Okay, so here's the stage…" Sandy led the four band members up the small steps to the makeshift stage. "The instruments are set up, so you're good to go. Start playing whenever you're ready."

"Great!"

"Umm…Phineas?" Isabella picked up one of the guitars, tuning the strings. "I hate to be a downer here, but what are we supposed to play?"

"No worries Izzy. I have just the song." The red head smirked. "And Ferb's gonna sing it." He paused. "Well, the three of us are."

His brother quirked a brow.

"Huddle up gang; I know what we're playing tonight."

Buford rolled his eyes. "Ya just had ta say that, didn't ya?"

* * *

_Minutes later_…

"Everybody got their parts?"

"Yep."

"Yeah."

Ferb gave his brother a thumbs up, stepping up to one of the microphones, bass guitar in hand.

"Okay, Izzy, Ferb and I will start on guitars, Buford, you come in on your cue."

"Got it." The drummer saluted.

"Bro, follow my lead." The red head stepped up to the other microphone, looking out at the crowd. "Hey everyone, glad to see such a huge turnout tonight."

"YEAH! ALRIGHT!" Several cheers went up from the crowd and Phineas laughed.

"As you probably already know, we're The Baljeatles and we're going to be playing a few songs for you tonight." More cheers and hollers rang up from the crowd. "Alright gang, let's do this!" Phineas tapped out a beat on his guitar. "A one, two, three, four."

The bassist grinned, rapping into the mic. "Just watchin her blonde hair, sunburnt, stare at them white caps rollin over. Laid back in a thrift store beach chair, droppin limes in a Corona." He caught Gretchen's eye in the crowd and winked. "Well she looks back yeah, she throws me a kiss like 'honey, I sure want you.' And it's a hundred and three between you and me and only ninety-two in Miami." He looked at his brother, the red head grinning as him and Isabella took the chorus.

_And it's sunshine, blue eyes, tan lines, slow tide rollin  
__white sand, cold can, koozie in my hand,  
__just a spring break strollin  
__chillin, breezin, sippin, singin, whoa—_

"Beachin." Ferb came back in. "We got two for ones, we're at a Margarita bar and whatever happens…" he smirked. "Happens. And there's a reggae band—"

"Hey Buford!"

"Oh no! Veronica!" Buford quit drumming, leaping off the back of the stage into the sand below.

Phineas turned around, covering the microphone with a hand. "Buford!" He watched as the drummer flew down the beach, Veronica hot on his heels.

"Phin, what are we gonna do?" Isabella hissed.

"Song change. Follow my lead." He uncovered the mic, speaking into it. "Sorry about that everyone; our drummer has temporarily flown the coop. Looks like we'll have to improvise. Hope you like this next song." He turned to Isabella. "Take over on drums."

"You got it."

Phineas waited for his girlfriend to get situated at the drums before singing. "It was the last night at the Holliday Inn, there was a fire on the beach." He watched as Buford suddenly tore through the crowd, Veronica right behind him. "I was tryin to talk to some other girl and she was bird dogging me. I finally had enough, I pulled her over to the side, brushed her hair back and looked her straight in the eye."

_It was a spring break up, baby don't cry  
__you ain't from here and neither am I  
__we got a little drunk and had a good time  
__now it's a spring break up, baby bye-bye_

"Bye bye bye bye, baby bye bye, bye bye bye bye, baby bye bye…"

* * *

"Buford, get back here!"

"I…can't…run…no…more." Buford groaned, slumping against the outside of the hotel, trying to catch his breath. "I told ya; I ain't made for runnin."

"You've been avoiding me."

The drummer quirked a brow. "No I haven't."

"Yes you have! You were hanging out with me, April and May on Sunday, then you said you had to go. I saw you Monday on the beach with some guy and then you came after me."

"No, ya yelled at me ta get my attention."

"And you followed!"

"I was tryin ta avoid someone!"

"Yeah, me!" She broke down in tears. "What did I ever do to you?!"

He raised a brow. "Ya never came and found me…"

"You were supposed to find me!"

"I had ta call Ma in Europe. Besides, you ran off and said—" the drummer paused, sniffing. "Hey wait a minute; you're drunk."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah ya are. Slurred speech. I been drunk lots of times; if it's one thing I recognize, it's bein drunk."

"Can we go out again?"

"We were never datin." He went to walk away, only for the woman to latch onto his arm. "Hey!"

"Do you want my number?"

"No."

"Friends on Facebook?"

"No."

"But—"

Buford groaned. "Look, I hate ta break it to ya, but you ain't ever seein me again. It was just a one time thing. Besides, it's Friday night; lotta people are leavin tonight or tomorrow. I ain't the only one breakin up; there's a beach full a other guys doin the same thing."

"I don't care. I love you. The time we spent together was the best time I ever—"

"I'm gay."

"What?" Veronica let go of his arm, shooting the drummer a blank stare.

"Yeah. I'm gay. Figured it out about two days ago. His name's Baljeet and…" a small smile quirked his lips. "I'm in love with him."

"Like ew." The college student turned around, shooting him a glare over her shoulder. "Can't believe I fell for a gay guy. I can do so much better than you. We are officially over."

"We were never datin!" He shook his fist at her as she walked off. "Well, guess that's one way ta get ridda girls." He shrugged, making his way back to the beach.

* * *

_Bye bye to the night that we shared  
__the memories we made on that old beach chair  
__so long to the beer in that kiss  
__hope it don't take you long, to get over this_

"Spring break up, baby don't cry. You ain't from here and neither am I. I know we got a little drunk and had a good time, now it's a spring break up…" Phineas glanced down at the beach, smiling as Buford walked up, standing next to Gretchen. "Spring break up, baby don't cry, you ain't from here and neither am I. We got a little drunk and we had a good time, now it's a spring break up, baby bye bye."

Buford glanced at Isabella, giving her a thumbs up as The Baljeatles finished the song.

"Thanks everyone!" The red head grinned. "It sure was a lot of fun performing for you, but seriously, if someone could come and take over, that would be great. We really do want a chance to just kick back and relax." He hopped down from the stage, Ferb and Isabella following behind. "Hey Buford, how'd it go with Veronica?"

"Eh. Went fine." He shrugged. "She thought we were goin together, so I had ta tell her it wasn't true. And that I was gay."

"What did she say?" Gretchen asked.

"Got grossed out."

"I'm sorry Buford." Isabella put a reassuring hand on the drummer's shoulder.

"What do I care? I'm in love with Jeet; don't really care what anyone else thinks." He turned to the rhythm guitarist. "Nice work on drums Bella; looks like my lessons are payin off."

"Thanks. They are."

"Well gang, we have a bonfire, a packed beach and it looks like someone's going to take over for us." The red head pointed behind him to the stage. "What do we want to do first?"

"I'm havin a cold one and callin Jeet," Buford announced, walking off. "See you losers later."

"Wanna take a walk on the beach Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"Sure! Bro, Gretchen, you guys wanna come with?"

"Uhh…" Gretchen hedged.

Ferb placed his hands on the college student's shoulders. "Actually, we have our own plans."

"Alright then. Have fun. Come on Izzy." Phineas took his girlfriend's hand in his, the two heading down to the water's edge.

"Shall we?" Ferb asked.

"We shall." Gretchen looped her arm through his, the two walking back towards the hotel.

* * *

_-it was spring break, we were out late,  
__and I thought goodness for heaven's sake when I saw you  
__and then I kissed you—_

Gretchen got up, turning the radio down. "Ferb, we need to talk."

He looked up at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just…" she unwrapped his arms from around her, quickly standing up. "I'm…spending a semester abroad. I'll be out of state beginning of next year."

He smiled.

"But…" she sighed. "Oh boy. Um…" she cleared her throat. "I think we should break up." The smile disappeared immediately, being replaced by a pained expression. "I know. Ferb, I love you. I want to be with you. But…I'll be on a different continent. Hong Kong's fifteen hours ahead of the U.S. When it's day here, it's night there and vice versa. I just think it would be easier if we split up. Before it goes to far and we both wind up getting hurt because of a long distance relationship."

The bassist bowed his head a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ferb?"

He looked up, staring into her eyes. "I understand."

"You do?"

"The probability of a long distance relationship lasting past the new phase is slim." He stood up, taking her hand in his. "It's for the best."

"I knew you'd understand." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "See me off?"

"Of course."

* * *

_Early Saturday morning_

"Well, I guess this is it then." Gretchen stood outside her car, shifting from foot to foot. "I'll be leaving by the end of the summer. Do you…want me to call? Just so you—"

He held up a hand, signaling her to stop. "No. A clean break is best."

"Oh." The college student hesitated a moment before lunging at him, giving the man a tight hug for several seconds before pulling away. She stood up on tiptoe, kissing him on the cheek. "Good-bye Ferb. Thanks for a really great week. I'll never forget it."

"Good-bye Gretchen. Take care." Ferb gave her hand a squeeze, watching as the woman climbed into her car, driving out the front entrance of the hotel. He sighed sadly, putting his hand up in a wave. "I love you." He sighed again, slowly making his way towards the beach.


	17. Heartbreak

_Late Saturday morning_

"So Jeet, ya got any plans for the day?" A pause. "More classes? Man, that's all ya ever do. Where are ya now? Lunch?" The drummer laughed. "Nope. Buford ain't lettin ya go ta lunch. Not unless ya tell me everything you're eatin."

Isabella groaned, rolling over onto her side. "Who knew romance would turn Buford into a morning person?" She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"He kind of has to be, you know, being that Baljeet has morning classes."

"He can't call him in the afternoon? When the rest of us are awake?" Phineas chuckled, rolling over onto his back. "Phin…you moved…"

"Izzy, are you even awake? You sound groggy."

Half closed lids stared at him. "I'm awake…"

The red head smiled, leaning over and kissing the top of her head before running a hand down her back, massaging in gentle circles. "Come on sleepy head; time to get up. It's eleven."

"Don't wanna."

"Remember when we used to get up early?"

"I don't miss those days."

He laughed out loud. "Well, you may not want to get up yet, but I do." He gently pushed his girlfriend off his stomach, leaving her curled up in the middle of the bed.

"Green beans for breakfast?" Buford made a face into the phone. "Yech. Gross. Haven't ya heard of eggs and bacon?" He smiled. "See, hamburger patty. That's much better." The drummer sighed. "I wish I was with ya too." Another pause. "Alright, fine, if I hafta. Later Jeet."

Phineas looked up as the other man hung up the phone. "How's Baljeet doing?"

"Havin breakfast. Or an early lunch. He never was much of a breakfast person." The drummer frowned. "I hate hangin up from him."

"That's how you know you like someone." Buford smiled. "Hey, have you seen Ferb? After him and Gretchen left last night, I don't think I ever saw him come back."

"Me either."

"Huh. That's odd. Ferb's usually so reliable. I'm gonna go find him." He threw on a pair of blue jeans and an orange button up collared t-shirt. "Izzy's still kinda sleeping, so—"

"Bella's sleepin?" The drummer smirked. "This could be fun…"

"Buford, if you do one thing to my girlfriend while she's sleeping—"

"I'll kick you where it hurts." An eye opened from the other bed. "Don't pull anything Buford."

Phineas laughed out loud, crossing over to the bed and giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek. "I'll be back later. But seriously though, make sure you're up before tonight. We're booked for one more gig at the bar."

"You got it."

"Bye guys." The red head waved as he exited the room.

"So Bella—"

"Wake me up, or move me, and I will end you."

"Yeesh. You're no fun." Buford climbed out of bed, pulling a pair of shorts on over his boxers. "Ya know, I'm a gonna go help Dinnerbell look for Ferb. That way, neither one of ya will murder me." He smirked as he grabbed a hotel room key from the night table. "Because you and Phin are still the most annoyin couple ever."

Isabella merely waved as he left the room.

* * *

_That afternoon_

"Did you find him?"

"Nah man; I looked all over the beach and in all the bars. He's nowhere ta be found."

"That can't be right." Phineas paused in thought, staring at the drummer. "Between the two of us, we should have been able to track him down."

"When you had your fight with Bella, where did you go?"

"To the bar where we played our first gig. Or rather, where we've been playing our gigs. But you checked there already."

Buford frowned. "Think I looked in the wrong bar…"

"Come on; I think I know where Ferb is."

* * *

"Hit me." Ferb held a shot glass up to the bartender.

"That was your sixth shot. You wanna go out and sober up, then come back in here, fine. I can give you another shot then. But as of right now, you're cut off."

The bassist glowered at him. "Haven't you ever heard of heartbreak?"

"Kid, I work in a bar; that's all I deal with. You're no different than any other heartbroken man who walks in here. I'm sorry, but I cannot legally give you another shot or another beer. What I _can_ give you is this." He set a glass of water in front of him. "Alcohol's only a temporary solution to your problem. Trust me, I've been there."

"Great. I get a philosopher for a bartender." Ferb growled, taking a couple sips of water. "Tasteless liquid."

"There you are Bro!" Phineas walked over to him, Buford in tow. "We've been looking all over for you! What are you doing here?"

Buford eyed the bar. "From the looks of it, I'd say he's been doin six rounds of Tequila shots." His gaze fell to the water glass. "Cut off?"

"Yes."

The drummer took the barstool on the bassist's right, Phineas taking the barstool on the left. "So. Ya wanna tell us why you're sittin here drownin yourself in bad Tequila?"

"It's not bad."

He sniffed an empty glass. "Dude, why ya drinkin Don Pablo? Ya wanna taste some good Tequila? Try a couple shots of Siete Leguas. That'll really get ya buzzed."

"Buford…" the red head shot him a glare.

"What?"

"Not helping."

"Gretchen broke up with me."

"What?" The red head sat up straighter, staring at his brother. "When?"

"Last night. We left to go back to the hotel and…she dumped me."

"Tough break dude."

"Yeah." Ferb took another sip of water. "Said she was studying abroad next semester and it would be easier to hurt me than to sustain a long distance relationship."

"Did she really say that?" Phineas asked.

He sighed. "No. What she said was, I love you, I want to be with you. But I'll be in Hong Kong, which is fifteen hours ahead. Different time zones. It would be easier to break up before it goes to far and we both get hurt."

"But she already hurt ya by dumpin ya," Buford pointed out.

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious."

"What did _you_ say?" The red head asked.

"That I understood. That the statistical probabilities of a long distance relationship are slim."

"So ya threw in the towel."

"I did not throw in the towel. I merely agreed. She's right; the chances of us working out are slim. It's better this way." His voice cracked, tears rolling down his face. "I didn't ask for this…"

Phineas sighed, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Come on, you need to sober up."

* * *

"Izzy?" The red head knocked on the door. "Izzy, you awake?"

The door opened. "Yep! I'm awake and…" she studied the bassist. "Ferb, what's wrong?"

"Gretchen dumped him."

"And he ain't takin it so well."

Ferb let go of his friends, staggering through the door before collapsing on the bed, sobbing.

"Oh Ferb." The rhythm guitarist sat down next to him on the bed, gently touching his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. Break ups are the worst. Do you need to talk about it?"

Puffy eyes stared at her a moment as the crying subsided. He swallowed, shaking his head before lying down on the pillow, curling into a ball. "I just want to be alone."

She looked at the lead vocalist. "Phin?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We should probably do what he asks. We have to start setting up for tonight anyway. We'll go over to the bar and set up, then come back and check on him."

"Yeah. He had six shots of Tequila; he probably just needs ta sleep it off," Buford added.

"Well, if you guys are sure…"

"He'll be fine Izzy." The red head motioned his girlfriend to follow them, the three closing the door as they left the room.

The bassist sniffled, wiping his eyes as he sat up in bed, pulling his knees to his chest. He took several deep breaths before getting off the bed, shakily making his way over to the window and supporting himself against the sill. His eyes focused on something across the street and he smirked, grabbing a hotel key from the end table before leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, Ferb didn't take that break-up to well, did he? And where's he going? Stay tuned; next chapter will be posted sometime tomorrow.


	18. I Lost the Sand I Brought to the Beach

**Songs Used: **The Sand I Brought to the Beach by Luke Bryan (from his Spring Break 6: Like We Ain't Ever EP)/Take My Drunk Ass Home by Luke Bryan (from his Spring Break Here to Party CD)

* * *

_That night_

"Okay Buford, if you could set those two smaller amps over here by the guitars, that would be great."

"No problem." The drummer set down two amps, hopping off the stage down to the floor before exiting the bar.

"Izzy, we need the three microphones set here, here and here." Phineas pointed to the front of the stage. "I'll go grab the cords for the amps while you tune the guitars."

"You got it."

The red head gave her a quick peck on the lips before heading outside. "We got everything Buford?"

"Yeah man. All we need are the cords for the amps." The drummer paused a moment, eyes scanning the trunk of the mustang. "Did ya check on Ferb?"

"I was just going to call him." Phineas leaned against the driver side of the mustang, pulling his cell from a jean pocket and dialing a number. He frowned. "That's odd; he's not picking up."

"Ya sure? Sometimes when ya call, he won't even say hello. All you hear on the other end is breathin."

"True…let me try again." He hit redial, the frown deepening. "No breathing on the other end, so he's definitely not picking up." He waited a moment. "It just redirected to voicemail. Hey Bro, just checking in to make sure you're alright. We're set to go on in half an hour, so if you can make it to the bar by then, that would be—"

"Good evening gents."

Phineas cut the call, smiling as his brother walked up. "Hey Bro. I just called you. We go on in half an hour and—"

"Dude, what's that?" Buford reached over, grabbing a brown paper bag from the bassist's hand. He sniffed, eyes widening. "Dude, you're drinkin out of an entire bottle of Siete Leguas?"

"You told me to."

"No. What I said was a _recommendation_; ya don't need ta be drinkin this right now. Ya drink this when you're in a good mental state, not a bad one."

"Where did you get that?" The red head studied his brother. "Didn't the bartender cut you off?"

The bassist smirked. "He did. But the liquor store across the street didn't." He made a grab for the bag.

"Ah no. You ain't gettin this. I don't care how good it is; if I have to dump this ta keep ya from drinkin it, I will."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh no?" Buford unscrewed the lid from the bottle, dumping the contents onto the asphalt. "Oops." He dumped it into the nearest trashcan. "Sorry Ferb; looks like ya ain't drinkin that. And there's no way the bartender's gonna give ya anymore."

"Why you—"

"Hey, ya wanna pick a fight with me, go ahead. I'm a former bully; I may be short, but I got bulk."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Phineas stepped between the two men. "Okay, let's just calm down here and think about this rationally. The last thing we need to do is start a brawl in the parking lot." Ferb pushed against the hand restraining him. "_Bro_…"

"Hey guys, have you—"

"Izzy, stay back!"

Isabella started at the urgent tone. "What's wrong?"

"Ferb's really drunk right now."

"And he ain't a nice drunk either."

"Ferb, is this true?" The rhythm guitarist took several cautious steps toward the bassist, gently touching his arm. "Hey, can you calm down? Take a few deep breaths." Ferb did as she instructed. "Okay, good. How are you feeling?"

"Lousy." He glared at Buford. "He dumped my Tequila."

"You were askin for it."

"Okay, let's just—"

"I'm fine!" The bassist pushed the other men off him, glaring at Isabella.

"Ferb, I have a black belt karate patch. I don't want to do anything to you, but if I absolutely have to, I will." She stared him down.

He put his hands up in surrender. "You know what? Fine. Nobody understands my pain. That's just fine. I'll cope some other way." He growled, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his jeans before stalking into the bar.

"We gotta go after him; there's no telling what he might do." Phineas motioned the others to follow him, running into the bar. "There he is!" He pointed across the room.

Buford groaned. "Great. He's gotta glass a beer now."

"We should be able to take him back. Izzy, you—"

"Hey guys, you ready to go on yet?" Wayne walked up to them. "Is everything alright?"

"Not really. Our bassist's a little wasted at the moment. We were going to—"

"I really hate to do this to you guys, but emergency or not, you're booked to play tonight. I have no one else lined up."

"But Wayne—" Isabella started, only to be cut off.

"I'm sorry, but I paid for five gigs. I'd love to give you a pass, but I'm afraid I can't. I don't get the five gigs, you don't get paid."

"But—"

"I'm sorry." The bar owner walked off.

The red head looked helplessly at his brother. "Buford, grab him!"

"I'm on it." Buford ploughed through the crowd, elbowing people out of the way until he reached Ferb. "You're comin with me; we have a show ta do."

* * *

_Minutes later…_

"Real sad story here ya'll."

Phineas and Isabella looked at each other, tentatively playing the opening chords to the song as Ferb walked to the middle of the stage, microphone in hand.

"You see, I was in love with this girl, Gretchen. She was beautiful. But, she had to leave. I don't really blame her; look at me. I'm an introvert and to wise for my own good."

"Ferb, you're drunk." The red head quit playing, placing his guitar to the side. "Come on Bro; let's get you back to the hotel. I don't care if we don't get paid for the five gigs; it isn't worth this." He went to sling an arm around his brother's shoulders, only to have Ferb shrug him off.

"No. I'm not leaving."

"Uhh…"

"I have to tell this entire bar what I did."

"Ya didn't do anything." Buford pointed a drumstick at him. "She dumped ya because she was goin ta another country for a semester."

"But I didn't even get to tell her I loved her."

"Ferb—"

He pushed the red head to the side, singing into the microphone. "I poured her into my ride and we rode down here. Maybe some sun, maybe some quality time, we've had a rocky year." He chuckled dryly. "Actually, that's the strange thing; it wasn't for a year. It was just a week. And it was perfect." He frowned. "So why did I mess up so bad?"

_She wasn't ready for me jumping on the bar  
__And buying everybody them shots  
__While I was burning up my credit card  
__She was burning tires out in the parking lot_

"I think I just lost the sand I brought to the beach, I guess she didn't like the Spring Break side of me. Now I'm playing with the band for the rest of the week, somebody drink one with me." The bassist held up his glass, toasting the bar.

"Sing it man!" Someone yelled out.

"Yeah! I just lost my girlfriend to someone else!"

"We all feel your pain! End of Spring Break sucks!"

"Phineas," Isabella hissed. "We have to do something!"

"I know, I know. Just…give me a minute."

"Dude, I don't think we have a minute," Buford answered. "He's got the whole bar sidin with him; Gretchen's done him in."

_Oh well looks like I've done it again  
__I ran another one off_

Ferb walked across the stage, addressing the right side of the bar. "Maybe I'm better off a single man. At least down here in Miami…" he scratched his head in thought. "Florida?" He turned to his band mates. "We're in Florida, right?"

"Uh boy." Buford rolled his eyes. "He's gone; three sheets to the wind and then some."

"Buford!" Isabella glared at him.

"Oh come on! Look at him! Like you're really gonna refute that?"

"He kinda has a point," Phineas added.

_Whatever y'all need, yeah, it's on me  
__So here's to me and doing whatever the hell I want!_

The bassist raised his glass in another toast, waiting for the bar patrons to follow his lead below downing the rest of the glass.

The red head cringed. "That's not good."

_I just lost the sand I brought to the beach  
__I guess I can't control the Spring Break side of me  
__A ride home from the band now is all I need_

"Yes I've lost the sand I brought to the beach!"

"Wait! I got it!"

"Got what?" Phineas asked.

"I know how we can help Ferb!"

"Help him? Did ya not see the whole performance? Did ya not—" Buford stopped, doing a facepalm as Ferb crowd surfed toward the bar entrance. "Uh boy."

"Come on! We gotta grab him!" The red head went to jump offstage, only to pause. "Wait. Izzy, what was your idea?"

"Nevermind. You and Buford keep an eye on Ferb; I'll do my part."

"Right. Come on Buford." The two jumped offstage, elbowing through the crowd. "Excuse me, excuse me, uh…we're trying to reach my brother. Excuse me—"

"Aw come on!" The drummer rolled up his sleeves, roughly shoving college students out of the way. "Comin through, comin through. Tryin ta catch the crowd surfer here."

"Bro!"

But the red head's words went unheeded. Instead, his brother merely turned as he was passed on to another college student, waving at them.

"How long until you think they'll put him down?"

"How should I know?" Buford elbowed a bar patron in the gut. "Oops. Sorry. Heh; didn't mean ta nudge ya that hard."

"Well, we better follow him. Who knows where Ferb'll go once they set him down." Phineas edged between two heavyset men leaning against the wall. "Excuse me. Gee, I sure hope Izzy's having better luck than we are."

* * *

"Come on Gretch, pick up..." Isabella leaned against the wall outside the bar, pressing the send button for the fourth time...only for the number to redirect to voicemail. "Shoot."

* * *

"Gretchen, why are you not answering your phone?" Baljeet paused on his way to his friend's bed, glancing down at the phone on the desk. "Isabella has called you four times already. Are you not going to pick up?"

The college student sighed. "No."

"Why not? It is just Isabella; it is not like-"

"I broke up with Ferb."

His eyes widened as he walked over to the bed, staring at her. "Why...?"

"I don't know." She turned around, sitting down on the bed. "I told him I was spending a semester abroad and that...it would be easier if we split up."

"Is it easier?"

"No. I think I just made things worse." She pushed her glasses up her nose, sighing again. "I don't know Baljeet. I guess I thought breaking it off would be easier than trying to sustain a relationship across two continents."

"Do you love him?" When the woman didn't respond, Baljeet smiled knowingly, sitting down next to her. "You are scared. Just like I was with Buford."

"Except I know how I feel and I'm pretty sure Ferb feels the same way, but...a long distance relationship? Baljeet, those hardly ever work. And for an entire semester? With completely different time zones?"

"Phineas missed Isabella when they were touring Europe, but they skyped Isabella late at night when it was morning in Danville. They are still together. Buford and I are still together."

She smirked. "It's only been two days. How do you know it will last?"

"I do not know. But Buford and I made a promise to call each other everyday and talk. He also promised to come visit more and we promised to hang out over summer when I am done with classes. I might travel with them this summer for a bit."

"Really?"

He laughed. "Knowing me, probably not the traveling. But what I am saying is when you love somebody, you make it work. It is not easy, but if it is with the right person, it will be worth it in the long run."

"I guess..."

Baljeet patted her sympathetically on the shoulder, getting up and walking over to the desk, tossing the cell phone on the bed. "Here. Call Isabella back. She has left you a voicemail."

Gretchen sighed, tapping a few buttons, putting the voicemail inbox on speaker.

_Hey Gretch, it's Izzy. Um, I'm not sure where you are, but...we kind of need your help. Ferb took the breakup really hard and...he's not doing so well. He's really really drunk right now. I know you probably don't want to see him, but-_

Her face paled. "Baljeet, what am I going to do?"

He walked back over to her, taking her hands in his and looking her in the eyes. "You have a chance to fix this. Go back, tell Ferb how you really feel and just try it. If it does not work out, at least you gave it a chance."

"You're right Baljeet. I can fix this." Gretchen stood up, pounding a fist into her other palm. "I'll go back, talk to Ferb and-" she groaned.

"What is it?"

"My roommate borrowed my car."

"We will take mine. We can keep each other awake during the drive."

* * *

"Any luck?" Phineas ran up to Isabella as she emerged from the back of the bar.

"I tried, but I kept getting Gretchen's voicemail." She sighed. "Any luck with Ferb?"

"We lost him once he quit crowd surfin," Buford supplied. "We've been lookin everywhere, but we can't find him."

"Yeah! We even tried—"

_Well it's time to take my drunk ass home  
__I drank all the whiskey and my money's all gone—_

"Wait wait wait." The lead vocalist's ears perked up. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Isabella asked.

"Hit on all the girls, sang every song, it's time to take my drunk ass home."

"Is that—"

"Dude, it's him!" Buford cupped a hand around his ear. "But…where's the singin comin from?"

"Dunno. He must be close, because I—"

"Over there!" The drummer pointed to the far corner of the parking lot. "Why's he walkin around shirtless?"

"No idea. Come on gang." The red head lead the way toward his brother. "Hey Ferb, how-" before Phineas could get another word in, Ferb took him by the hand, twirling the red head around and singing.

"Well it seems that I misplaced my shirt. I can't find my keys for all this parking lot dirt. My fallback plan has dern got sad-"

"Dern?" Isabella raised a brow.

The red head shrugged, trying to get his brother's attention. "Uh, Bro?"

Ferb stopped twirling him, his attention caught by something else.

"I can't believe you Monty!" Vanessa was at the other end of the parking lot, screaming at her boyfriend. "I'm nothing but a Spring Break fling to you?!"

A goofy grin appeared on the bassist's face as he pointed to the older woman. "My ex-girlfriend ain't looking half bad."

"Ferb wait!" But it was no use; the red head's words went unheeded. He watched as his brother sauntered over to the older woman, nearly tripping over a rock.

"Vanessa darling—"

"Ugh." She glared at him. "It's you. Look Ferb, I don't know what you're trying to do, but I'm really not in the mood to talk right now. My boyfriend just dumped me!" She shook a fist toward Monty's retreating back. "I can't believe I ever fell for you!"

The man gave her a cool nod before climbing into his truck, tires squealing on gravel as the vehicle raced out of the parking lot.

"Ugh. Men."

"If I may be so bold…" Ferb sidled up next to her, running a hand down her arm. "I happen to be free for the rest of the evening; if you would like to join me for coffee—"

"Go away."

"Yes, but—"

"I said 'go away!'" Vanessa stomped her foot. "Why can't men take no for an answer? Why do they always have to push? That's it! I'm done!" She stomped off in the direction of the hotel across the street before the bassist could say another word.

"Bro!" Phineas and the others ran up, the red head placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Bro, are you alright?"

"Why does no one like me?"

"What?" He blinked. "We like you Ferb."

"Yeah man. You're awesome on bass." Buford held out his hands, playing air guitar. "I wish I was that good on the guitar."

"And you're a fantastic listener," Isabella added.

The bassist looked at her. "You. You're a female. Tell me what's wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong—"

"Vanessa dumped me and now Gretchen."

"In all fairness, Vanessa was several years older than you," Phineas pointed out. "That break up was probably for the best."

"But what about Gretchen?"

"I…I don't know." The rhythm guitarist's voice softened. "Ferb, I'm sorry, but, I don't know why Gretchen dumped you. I've been trying to call her all night, but I haven't been able to get ahold of her."

"She's to busy with her busy college life and her new friends and seeing the world. While I'm stuck here!"

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation," the red head offered. "Maybe she was scared like Baljeet was when Buford admitted to liking him."

"Or maybe she just don't like ya." Buford started at the collective glares. "What? It happens. Just sayin."

Ferb crumpled to the ground, curling into the fetal position as a loud wail escaped his lips.

"Phineas, what do we do?" Isabella asked.

"I-I don't know. I've never seen him act like this before."

"He's drunk. Maybe it's just the alcohol. If we get him back ta the hotel, maybe he'll sleep it off."

"I hate to say it, but I think Buford's right." Phineas studied his brother. "I think that's our best bet here. Come on; help me lift him up. Buford, you support him on the other side—"

"You got it."

"Izzy, you walk behind us and put your hand on his back to help steady him."

"Right."

"Buford, we lift him on three. One, two, three." The red head grunted as he pulled Ferb to his feet, waiting for Buford and Isabella to get in position. "Come on Bro; let's get you back to the hotel."

* * *

**A/N:** I have to say, this chapter was a lot fun to write; I liked imagining a drunk Ferb. Since he's so quiet all the time, I'd like to think that drinking would make him more vocal. Also, when I heard The Sand I Brought to the Beach for the first time, I totally pictured Ferb singing it. Anyway guys, there's one more chapter to go, which will probably get posted tomorrow, so stay tuned!


	19. Like We Ain't Ever

**Song Used: **Like We Ain't Ever by Luke Bryan, from his Spring Break 6: Like We Ain't Ever EP.

* * *

_Sunday_

"Feeling better?" Ferb looked up as his brother walked into the room, a foam cup in his hand. "I brought you some tea; I know it's not your favorite flavor, but it's all they had in the hotel's café."

He gratefully took the cup, taking a long, slow, sip.

"How's your head?" Isabella asked.

The bassist went to respond, only to hold up a finger as his cheeks bulged out, face suddenly pale.

"You alright Bro?"

He shook his head, jumping out of bed and staggering into the bathroom. The sound of puking soon followed.

Phineas winced. "That's not good." He walked to the bathroom, cautiously stepping inside. "Do you need help? Can we do something?"

"Speak for yourself," Buford mumbled. "I ain't helpin him."

Isabella shot the drummer a disapproving glare before joining her boyfriend at the door. "Is there something we can do?"

"Apparently not." The red head stepped back into the main room. "When I asked, he waved me off; he doesn't want help."

More puking came from the bathroom.

The rhythm guitarist frowned. "Aw. Poor Ferb."

"Poor Ferb nuthin." Buford got off the opposite bed, making his way to where they were standing. "He brought it on himself; if Gretchen hadn't a dumped him—" he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'm tellin ya; she's the cause of this whole thing."

Another knock.

"Alright alright, I'm comin already." The drummer opened the door, a huge grin spreading across his face at the sight of the person on the other side. "JEET!"

"Hello Buford, we were just—ah!" The college student shrieked as the former bully hug tackled him to the ground, smothering him with kisses.

"Ya came back! Ya didn't leave me!" He picked Baljeet up, hugging him to his chest. "I'm so happy I could cry!"

"Not…breathing…"

"Oops." Buford let go of him. "Heh heh. Sorry Jeet; I was just excited ta see ya."

Baljeet couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "I am excited to see you too Buford." He leaned forward, giving the other man a quick peck on the lips.

"Baljeet, what are you doing here?" Isabella asked, stepping outside. "Don't you have classes tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I came here!" The grin widened. "I am a rebel now!"

"That's great Buddy. I think." Phineas disappeared inside the room.

"What is up?"

"Ferb had a bit of a rough night," Isabella explained. "Is Gretchen with you?"

"Actually—"

"Hey guys."

"Gretch!" The rhythm guitarist tore down the hall, meeting her friend halfway. "It's Ferb. He got really drunk last night and—"

"I know." The other woman sighed. "I got your voicemail."

"We left campus as soon as we heard," Baljeet supplied.

"That's why we're here." Gretchen looked around. "Is Ferb alright?"

"Well—" Isabella was cut off by the sound of more puking coming from the open hotel room door.

"Bro, come on. Let me do something."

"I don't need help!"

Buford stood up, pointing to the room. "Ferb ain't doin so well."

"Oh dear."

"It's not use. He doesn't want help." Phineas walked out into the hallway. "No matter what I say or do he—Gretchen!" The red head wrapped her in a hug. "Boy am I glad to see you! As you've probably heard, Ferb's not feeling well. I know it's kind of a lot to ask, since you two broke up and everything, but could you—"

"I'll talk to him." She went to walk into the room, only to pause, glancing behind her. "Could you guys…"

"Oh! Privacy! Right!" Isabella grabbed her boyfriend's hand, leading him off. "Come on Phin; let's head down to the beach."

"Ya wanna take a walk?" Buford cautiously took Baljeet's hand in his, smiling.

"I would love to. Then you can catch me up on everything."

"Dude, you would not _believe_ everything that's happened in the last twenty-four hours…"

Gretchen waited until they were gone before turning back to the room. "Well, here goes." She cautiously took a step inside, shutting the door behind her. "Ferb?"

The sound of puking came from the bathroom, followed by the sound of gagging. Then…

"Gretchen?" The bassist wearily lifted his head from the toilet bowl, blood shot eyes staring at her, a pained expression on his face.

"Oh Ferb." The college student walked into the bathroom, shooting him a look of sympathy.

"Don't look at me. I'm a mess." He turned away from her, head hanging outside the bowl…only to stick his head back inside moments later.

"Did I cause this?"

"I suppose it might be mild alcohol poisoning." He glared at her. "Get out."

"No." She grabbed a washcloth from a nearby towel rack before kneeling on the floor next to him. "I'm not leaving you. No matter how angry or hurt you are." She went to wipe his mouth with the cloth…only for the bassist to pull away. "Don't fight me Ferb; I'm only trying to help."

"You broke up with me."

"I know." She set the washcloth to the side, cautiously touching his shoulder. "I made a mistake."

Ferb gulped, slowly turning his head toward her. "Mistake?"

"I love you Ferb. I meant it the night I left and I mean it now. I still want to be with you; I was just scared. I've never felt this way about anyone before and…well, long distance relationships are hard but I shouldn't let a semester in Hong Kong stop me from being in a relationship with an amazing guy that I really care about."

He gave her a small smile, resting his head on the edge of the toilet.

"There are lots of ways to stay in touch; late night Skype calls, e-mails, video chatting, facebook—"

"I would kiss you, but I don't think you'd enjoy that."

She chuckled. "Rain check?" He nodded. "So…does this mean you forgive me and you'll take me back despite what I did?" He nodded again, placing a hand to his head and groaning. "Here." She stood up, grabbing one of the bathroom cups and filling it with water. "You're dehydrated." She got back down on the floor. "Can you take a couple of small sips? It will help make you feel better."

The bassist slowly straightened up, taking the offered glass, cautiously taking a few sips. He sighed, sliding down to the floor and rolling over onto his side.

"Comfortable?"

"As much as I can be. Hurts to move at the moment."

"Well, I'll stay with you." Gretchen snuggled against him, gently laying an arm over his side. "Hmm. Tile floor."

"Extremely romantic, yes."

She chuckled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Ferbooch."

"I love you too. Going to sleep now."

* * *

_Later that afternoon_

"Gretchen? Ferb? You guys still in there?" Phineas rapped on the door. "Guys?" A muffled response came from the other side and he cautiously opened it. "Ferb? Gretchen?"

"We're right here Phineas." Gretchen sat up in bed. She smiled.

"If the two of ya are doin it again, I don't wanna see it," Buford said.

Ferb smirked, pulling back the covers to reveal his usual outfit.

"Good; thought I was gonna hafta say somethin."

"Are you feeling better Ferb?" Isabella asked, walking into the room. The bassist nodded.

"Gretchen, did you tell Ferb…" Baljeet trailed off, pointing between the two of them.

The smile widened. "Yes, I did. We're back together."

"That's great!" The red head grinned. "Bro, are you going to be ready to head out later tonight, or should we stay one more day?"

Ferb slowly got to his feet, grabbing a bottle of water from the night table and taking several sips. "Later tonight should be fine. About sobered up; not much of a hangover."

"Yeah. I'd say the throwing up earlier probably helped." His brother merely smirked, taking another sip of water. "Well, we're going to go load up the mustang; let us know when you're ready." He motioned to the others. "Come on guys; we'll come get them later."

"Bye guys." Gretchen held her hand up in a wave, turning to the bassist. She smirked. "Now where were we?"

He got back into bed, placing a finger under her chin. "I believe we were right…" he kissed her. "Here."

* * *

_That night_

"We all loaded up?" Phineas walked over to the mustang, taking inventory of the contents inside. "Guitars, microphones, amps, tuners, drums…wait, where are the chords for the amps? We kinda need those to play."

"Right here." Isabella walked up to the lead vocalist, handing over the chords.

"Thanks Izzy."

"No problem." She dug around her jean's pocket, pulling an envelope from it. "Wayne told me to give this to you."

"What is it?" Isabella shrugged. "Huh. Well, let's take a look." The red head slid a finger under the seal, eyes widening as he pulled something from it. "Oh my gosh."

"What?"

He grinned. "He paid us for all five gigs!"

"Oh yeah; we're gonna be eatin good tonight." Buford smirked.

"Or we could just go to a drive through."

"You kill me."

"Phin, that's wonderful." The rhythm guitarist stood on tiptoe, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're telling me." He returned the kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist. "What a week huh?"

"Yeah man; we won't be forgettin this gig for awhile." Buford rearranged a few instruments in the trunk of the mustang.

"Oh yes. This was definitely a Spring Break to remember," Baljeet added.

"We all loaded Buford?"

"Yeah. Everything looks good."

"Great. You can shut the trunk."

"You got it." The drummer reached into the trunk of the mustang, pushing the button inside, watching as the instruments slowly descended into the floor, the panel sliding over them. He clicked the key fob, locking the car. "Do ya think we should call Ferb and see if him and Girlie are ready?"

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea." The red head unwrapped his arm from around his girlfriend's waist, fishing the cell out of his pocket.

"No need to call." Ferb walked up to them, arm in arm with Gretchen.

"Hey Bro. Nice to see you sober." Phineas smirked.

"Nice to be sober."

"Well gang, if everyone's ready, I think we should—"

"You're leaving already?" Several college students walked up to them.

"We were hoping for one more song," one of them added.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be heading back?" Isabella asked.

"We're local. Also, none of us have classes tomorrow, so we decided to stay one more day."

"Well…I don't know…" Phineas paused in thought. "We already packed up our instruments and—"

"No problem." One of the college students held up a guitar, another one holding up an electric drumset. "We came prepared."

He laughed out loud, turning to his band mates. "Well guys, what do you say? One last impromptu gig before we head out?"

Buford smirked. "Let's do this!"

"Great!" Two students handed guitars to Ferb, Isabella and Phineas, one handing the electric drumset to Buford as another one handed a portable keyboard to Baljeet and a tambourine to Gretchen.

Gretchen smiled. "Wow. You did come prepared."

"Alright gang, one last song." Phineas tapped on the guitar, counting off. "One, two, three, four." He started singing. "We've stood on this beach, so many times, watched everyone have the time of their lives. There's something in this springtime air tonight and we're gonna do it up right!"

_Like we ain't ever  
__all been together  
__you try to make one week last forever  
__once it's gone you can't get back  
__so lift 'em up all where you're at  
__let's stand up on this feel good like we don't know  
__no better_

"Like we ain't ever!" Phineas grinned, looking toward his brother. "Take a verse Ferb!"

"This ain't the first time we've partied under these stars, woken up hungover—"

"But this time I got a few more songs in this old guitar, for you to pull your baby closer."

The brothers sang in unison. "Yeah pull your baby closer!"

_There's something in this springtime air tonight  
__and we're gonna do it up right  
__yeah let's do it up right!_

* * *

"Thanks so much man; that was great!" One of the college students shook the lead vocalist's hand, pumping it up and down. "You should come down to Destin sometime; there's an awesome bar down there called The Hog's Breath. I work as a bartender there." He handed Phineas a slip of paper with a number on it. "Call me if you're ever down that way."

"Thanks! Will do!" Phineas waved as the college students walked off. "Bye guys! Travel safe!"

* * *

"So, I guess this is it then?" Buford turned to Bajeet, slowly swinging their hands back and forth. "I'm gonna miss not seein ya Jeet."

"I will miss not seeing you as well." He leaned forward, giving the drummer a long, slow kiss. "But do not worry; we will keep in touch."

"We better. Otherwise, I'm gonna sit on ya."

"Really Buford? Really?"

"Nah. Not really." He pulled the other man toward him. "Come here; give Buford a good-bye hug."

* * *

"Good-bye Ferb." Gretchen sighed happily as the bassist reached a hand down, gently rubbing a thumb over her cheek before kissing her. "Thanks for an amazing week. I'll miss you when I'm in Hong Kong."

"Travel safe."

"I will." She reluctantly took a step back. "Call me and let me know what your Skype screen name is." She smirked. "We should start planning."

He kissed her again. "Indeed."

* * *

"Well Izzy, looks like everything worked out." Phineas smiled, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist, pulling her close. "You ready for the next adventure?"

"Always." She stood on tiptoe, giving him a peck on the lips. "Of course, it's always an adventure with you."

He smiled, returning the kiss as the others walked up. "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah Dinnerbell, we're ready."

"Great!" The red head yawned. "So who's driving? I'm kind of tired and due to earlier, Ferb probably shouldn't drive. Buford?"

"Nah man; I'm sleepin."

"I'll drive Phin." Isabella smiled up at him.

He tossed her the keys. "You got it Izzy."

The band members piled into the car, the rhythm guitarist taking the wheel. "Hey Phin, where are we going anyway?"

"Dunno. I'll make a few calls and see where our next gig's supposed to be. I'd start heading north and hop on the nearest freeway."

"You got it!"

Phineas stuck his head out the passenger side window, waving behind him. "Bye Baljeet! Bye Gretchen! We'll talk to you guys later!"

"Bye guys!" The two waved, watching as the car rolled down the street and turned a corner, it's headlights disappearing over the horizon as the Baljeatles headed off on another adventure.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's a wrap! Whew! This story was a blast to write, but I'm ready to move on to other things. Anyway, a big thank you to **Ryan Stoppable**; your reviews always make me laugh, or make me think (which is great). And **Sabrina06**? Thank you so much for the PM; I hope you liked this last chapter. As always, a big thank you to anyone who favorited/story alerted/reviewed/ or even just _viewed_ this story. Again, it was a blast to write. I'll be posting a chapter after this that lists the songs used; that way you'll know the names if you'd like to track them down.


	20. Songs Used

**A/N 1:** Any song that doesn't have an artist name by it is from Luke Bryan's CD Spring Break: Here to Party; all others are specified next to the song title  
**A/N 2:** I'd like to be able to make a playlist out of this so I can share it with you; if anyone knows of any good sites, drop me a line. I was thinking either Spotify or Youtube. I'd normally make a playlist on 8tracks, but since most of these are by Luke Bryan and the site has a "no more than two songs by the same artist" rule, that won't work.

* * *

Shore Thing

Suntan City

Buzzkill

Little Bit Later On

Just a Sip

Faded Away-Luke Bryan, Tailgates and Tan Lines CD

Shake the Sand

More Than I Should-Hunter Hayes

Love in a College Town

Sorority Girl

Cold Beer Drinker

Wild Weekend

If You Ain't Here to Party

Beachin-Jake Owen

Spring Break-Up

Faded Away (as a reprise)-Luke Bryan, Tailgates and Tanlines CD

The Sand I Brought to the Beach-Luke Bryan. Spring Break 6 EP: Like We Ain't Ever

Take My Drunk Ass Home

Like We Ain't Ever-Luke Bryan. Spring Break 6 EP: Like We Ain't Ever.


End file.
